Más Allá De Dos Dimensiones
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Tras concluir la batalla contra Ganondorf la princesa del crepúsculo debe retornar a su mundo, sin embargo, entre Link y Midna se forjó un lazo amoroso que intentará sobrevivir más allá de dos dimensiones.
1. Sentimientos Encontrados

La historia y personajes de "The Legend Of Zelda" NO ME PERTENECEN, son obra y propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

Link se encontraba observando el ocaso a través de una de las ventanas del castillo, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, en su mente miles de recuerdos pasaban como un cortometraje de todo lo que había vivido las últimas semanas. Se sentía extraño, por una parte estaba feliz de haber salvado a Hyrule y al mundo del crepúsculo, pero por otra parte se sentía triste por algo, o más bien, por alguien.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera al saber que te irás?- pensaba el joven de ojos azules sin dejar de apreciar como el sol se iba ocultando cada vez más.

Ver la puesta del sol siempre le hacía pensar en aquella chica que lo acompañó durante todo su largo y peligroso viaje.

-Desde aquel momento algo cambió en ti… y… al parecer… en mí también- seguía pensando el joven héroe mientras un recuerdo se le venía a la mente.

-FLASHBACK-

Midna y Link se encontraban subiendo las montañas nevadas, estaban buscando a un extraño monstruo que al parecer podía guiarlos al trozo de espejo que buscaban, sin embargo, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte y la temperatura descendió más.

-¡Brrrr!, ha-hace m-mucho… f-frío- decía la pequeña Midna temblando.

Link al estar transformado en un lobo no sentía los efectos del frío, sin embargo, al ver a Midna temblando de esa manera decidió buscar un refugio para pasar la tormenta, no avanzó mucho cuando pudo ver una pequeña cabaña y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿U-una cabaña?...No Link y-yo estaré bien, mejor vamos a…- Decía el pequeño diablillo intentando disimular el frío, pero antes de que terminará de hablar él frunció el ceño y comenzó a gruñir.

-Es-está bien, entremos en la cabaña, s-supongo que también estás cansado- Dijo Midna resignada y a la vez agradecida con el espadachín.

El lobo empujó la puerta de la cabaña que estaba entreabierta y ambos entraron.

-Rayos, aquí también ha-hace frío- dijo la pequeña, abrazándose al héroe para conseguir calor.

Link observó detenidamente la cabaña y notó que tenía una pequeña chimenea, además había una cama que no estaba tan mal. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y comenzó a ladrarle a Midna.

-¿Eeh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la pequeña flotando en el aire y observando como él le intentaba decir algo.

-Ah, ya veo, quieres que te transforme en humano, ¿cierto?- preguntó al lobito quien ladró asintiendo a la pregunta.

-De acuerdo- respondió ella y en unos instantes Link se transformó en humano nuevamente.

-Midna, saldré a buscar un poco de leña, esa chimenea nos servirá para mantenernos calientes, ya vuelvo- dijo el espadachín abriendo la puerta para poder salir.

-¡E-espera!- gritó la pequeña haciendo que el joven héroe volteara a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con esa sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba.

La pequeña sintió como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas y bajó un poco la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-P-podrías….eh…- trataba de decir alguna palabra pero estaba muy nerviosa, daba gracias al crepúsculo que el frío disimulara su nerviosismo.

-¿Si?- volvió a preguntar Link, un poco confundido.

-¿P-podrías…prestarme t-tu… gorro?- dijo Midna finalmente con mucha pena.

-Con que era eso- respondió él con una sonrisa, se quitó el gorro que cubría parte de su cabeza y se acercó a ella.

-Toma, creo que te servirá para aguantar el frío mientras vuelvo- le dijo, dándole lo que le había pedido.

La pequeña princesa lo tomó ocultando su sonrojo. – G-gracias – le respondió con una voz apenas audible.

-Bueno, enseguida regreso- dijo el héroe saliendo finalmente de la cabaña.

Link se dirigió hacia unos pinos que se encontraban cerca de la cabaña, le pareció que a pocos metros de ellos había un poco de leña que podían usar.

-Bien, parece que esto nos puede servir para aguantar la tormenta- dijo para sí mismo.

Apenas se disponía a recoger la leña cuando un lobo blanco con aspecto fantasmal apareció tras de él.

- _Vaya, parece que ni siquiera recoger un poco de leña es tarea fácil_ \- pensó el joven héroe desenvainando la espada maestra.

El lobo corrió hacia él y saltó para derribarlo, pero Link logró esquivarlo rodando hacia un lado, entonces intentó atacar al lobo pero este saltó hacia atrás esquivando la hoja de la espada, ambos caminaban en círculos distanciados el uno del otro esperando a ver quién atacaría ahora.

Nuevamente el lobo se lanzó hacia él, pero esta vez, logró contener al lobo con su escudo y lo arrojó hacia un árbol, acto seguido se lanzó hacia la bestia fantasmal tratando de dar un corte en diagonal pero de nuevo el golpe fue esquivado haciendo que cortara el árbol y se desplomara en la nieve.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya hemos jugado lo suficiente, ¡ven aquí!- dijo Link preparando su ataque circular.

La bestia corrió hacia él y al saltar aparecieron dos lobos más, al parecer de la misma manada.

-No importa cuántos sean, ¡Esto se acaba aquí!... ¡HEYA!- gritó, liberando la fuerza de su espada y destruyendo finalmente a las bestias.

- _Por fin, ahora debo darme prisa, el frío ya me está afectando_ \- pensó mientras guardaba su espada y se disponía a recoger nuevamente la leña.

Mientras tanto, Midna se encontraba en la cabaña tapada con el gorrito que le había pedido a Link, pero aun así sentía mucha frialdad, así que intentó ignorar el frío o al menos convencerse de que no había.

-No hay f-frío, No h-hay frío…- se repetía una y otra vez la pequeña.

Le prestó atención a la prenda que la cubría, no entendía por qué el chico tenía que usar esa vestimenta verde, y sobre todo la que ella poseía en ese momento ya que le parecía que tenía un calcetín en la cabeza, eso meditaba hasta que un pensamiento salvaje llegó a su cabeza.

 _-No entiendo muchas cosas de él…pero admito que me encanta el aroma que tiene…su cabello… y_ \- pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir mentalmente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No, no, no, no- decía, mientras flotaba alrededor de la cabaña con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, en verdad que se le había olvidado hasta que había frío.

-¿Pero qué me está pasando?, ¡debo estar loca para haber pensado algo así!- se reprochó, sentándose en la cama.

Observó por un momento hacia el suelo pensativa y sorprendida.

-Será acaso que estoy sintiendo algo distinto por…- no había terminado la oración, cuando Link apareció entrando por la puerta.

-¡Ya volví, Midna!- dijo el héroe sonriendo, sosteniendo la leña en sus brazos.

-¡AAAAAHH!, ¡LINK!- gritó asustada, alejándose un poco del mencionado y mirándolo con nerviosismo.

-Oye tranquila, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad el joven.

-¡N-nada!- respondió la princesa deseando que no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Veo que aún tienes frío, ven, encendamos la chimenea- le ofreció, colocando la leña en dicho lugar. Posteriormente bañó la leña con un poco del aceite que tenía para el candil y luego le prendió fuego.

Midna se acercó al fuego y se sentó a un lado de Link. – Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi… – dijo la pequeña tapándose con el gorrito del espadachín.

-No me agradezcas, también es por ti que yo he logrado sobrevivir a muchas etapas de este viaje- le contestó el héroe con una tierna sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa del chico, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo parecido, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba sólo por ver a alguien sonreír.

La noche había caído y la tormenta no parecía parar, así que decidieron descansar en aquella cabaña hasta el día siguiente.

Midna quedó profundamente dormida cerca del calor de la chimenea, sin embargo, Link aún no se dormía y durante ese rato se quedó observando a la pequeña, a pesar de la apariencia que tenía, algo le llamaba mucho la atención.

El joven la tomó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y la recostó en la cama para que descansara mejor, después él se recostó en la pared al lado de la cama hasta que cayó finalmente dormido por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente…

Midna se encontraba profundamente dormida, parecía una pequeña y tierna niña, la tormenta finalmente había cesado y ahora podían continuar su camino, Link se encontraba parado frente a la cama observándola, de pronto con una de sus manos acarició el rostro de la princesa suavemente, y también los labios de esta, al pensar un poco lo que estaba haciendo apartó sus manos del rostro de la pequeña y decidió despertarla.

-Oye…Despierta-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

El chico sonrió de manera nostálgica y observó que finalmente la noche había caído.

-Con que aquí estas, Link- dijo una voz…


	2. Bajo Las Estrellas

Capítulo 2

-Con que aquí estas, Link- dijo una voz tras del mencionado.

Él salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a mirar a quien le llamaba. – Princesa Zelda, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como muestra de respeto.

-Link, no es necesario que seas tan formal después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sólo llámame por mi nombre- contestó la princesa parándose frente al héroe.

-¿Es una orden, princesa?- respondió el joven un poco inseguro ante la petición de la soberana de Hyrule.

-Es una petición como amiga- contestó Zelda tomando la mano de Link y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo prin… perdón, Zelda- dijo, confundiéndose un poco, le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a tratar así a la soberana del reino.

-Tranquilo, ya te acostumbraras, en fin, te estaba buscando para decirte que mañana celebraremos que la paz haya regresado a Hyrule y quisiera que estuvieras presente- dijo la princesa al joven.

-Sería un honor para mí acompañarla, princesa- respondió el joven de ojos azules.

-Perfecto, le he pedido a Midna que posponga su regreso al crepúsculo para que nos acompañe, después de todo ella también fue alguien importante para restaurar la paz en el reino- comentó la princesa.

Las palabras de Zelda hicieron que él sintiera una gran alegría ya que podría convivir un tiempo más con Midna. – Sí, tiene razón princesa – respondió el joven.

-Por cierto, he pedido que preparen una habitación para ti en el castillo- decía Zelda al joven héroe.

-Pero princesa…eh, quiero decir, Zelda, no se hubiera molestado- atinó a decir asombrado y un poco avergonzado.

-¡Sin "peros"!, en esta ocasión sí es una orden- respondió la soberana con firmeza.

-Está bien, no puedo desobedecerle- respondió el chico sonriendo resignado.

-Bien, tu habitación está en la torre izquierda subiendo las escaleras, junto a la habitación de Midna, después de cenar pueden irse juntos a dormir…- dijo la princesa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿P-perdón?- atinó a responder el Hylian, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro.

-Que puedes ir con ella hasta tu habitación, después de todo, está justo a lado de la de ella- contestó la princesa, confundida por la reacción de Link.

-Ah, claro- comentó Link, riendo de manera nerviosa y rascándose la nuca un poco,lo cual, le pareció un poco extraño a la princesa.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, los espero dentro de poco para la cena- decía Zelda mientras se iba rumbo al salón principal del castillo.

-¡Espere, Princesa!- gritó el joven.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la soberana volteando a verlo.

-Quisiera saber si sabe en dónde se encuentra Midna- dijo el espadachín un poco serio.

-Claro, ella está en el patio del castillo, está muy sola, creo que le caería bien un poco de compañía- respondió Zelda guiñándole un ojo al joven haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, seguidamente la soberana se retiró del lugar.

Link se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que reaccionó y fue en busca de la princesa del crepúsculo.

En el patio del castillo…

Midna estaba sentada en una pequeña banca de piedra observando el manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo, nunca había tenido tiempo de observar las estrellas del mundo de la luz debido a las prisas por salvar ambos mundos.

Sin duda extrañaría un par de cosas del mundo de la luz, pero más que nada extrañaría a quien fuera su compañero y más que eso, su héroe.

-De nuevo pensando en ti...- se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

- _A pesar de lo grosera que fui contigo en un principio, tú nunca me reprochaste nada y por el contrario, siempre me brindaste tu ayuda…incluso salvaste mi vida…_ \- pensaba la princesa del crepúsculo.

- _Aunque en un principio pensé en simplemente usarte…el pasar cada momento contigo, hizo que un sentimiento naciera en mí…_ \- ella recordaba todas aquellas aventuras vividas al lado del héroe y cada momento especial que tuvieron.

- _Al principio no quería aceptar lo que sentía…pero creo…que no lo puedo negar más…_ \- pensaba, mientras volvía a observar el cielo y se tocaba el pecho.

-...Yo…estoy enamorada de ti, Link…- se dijo a sí misma en complicidad con la oscuridad que la rodeaba y las estrellas del firmamento.

Midna estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el espadachín llegó tras de ella.

El joven observó a la chica unos segundos y después se dirigió hacia ella. –Hola, Midna- la saludó con una sonrisa, tomando a la mencionada por sorpresa.

-¡Link!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó la princesa del crepúsculo tratando de salir de la sorpresa.

-Hace poco, Zelda me dijo que te encontrabas aquí y quise venir a verte- contestó el joven héroe fijando su mirada en la de la princesa.

Al escuchar estas palabras un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la hermosa mujer, sin embargo, Link no lo pudo notar por la falta de luz en el lugar.

-Zelda también me dijo que nos espera para cenar, ¿Me dejas acompañarte mientras llega ese momento?- preguntó el chico sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Midna.

-Eh…S-sí, claro- respondió, ella amaba que esos ojos azules la miraran, pero también la ponían muy nerviosa así que apartó su mirada de ellos.

El oji azul parecía estar hipnotizado por los ojos color carmesí de Midna, fue hasta que la chica apartó la mirada que pudo volver en sí.

-¿Eh?, Ah sí, Gracias- atinó a decir y después se sentó al lado de la chica.

Hubo un profundo silencio por unos instantes, ambos tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, más no encontraban palabras para expresarse, hasta que él rompió el silencio que pareció durar una eternidad.

-Parece increíble, ¿No te parece?- dijo el héroe mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la princesa observando al chico, quien seguía mirando en la misma dirección.

Link volteó a ver a Midna y le sonrió.

-Todo lo que hemos vivido a partir de que nos conocimos- comentó el chico.

-Sí…fueron muchas cosas las que pasamos juntos- dijo la princesa sonriendo ligeramente y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Sabes?... a pesar de que no fue en las mejores circunstancias…me alegro de haberte conocido- dijo Link mirando fijamente a la princesa del crepúsculo.

Midna se sorprendió por las palabras del joven héroe y lo miró con impresión sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuerte en esos momentos.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Midna para asegurarse de que su imaginación no la estaba traicionando.

-Claro que si- contestó muy seguro, sin embargo, él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al caer en cuenta de lo que esas palabras daban a entender, de igual modo lo hizo la princesa crepuscular aunque los dos manteinian una ligera sonrisa.

A lo lejos, Zelda los observaba por el balcón de su habitación con una sonrisa.

-Parece que será un poco difícil que uno le diga de sus sentimientos al otro…ojalá confiesen lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque Midna pronto tendrá que partir- se decía Zelda a sí misma.

-Parece que ya es hora de la cena, ¿Vamos?- preguntó el oji azul poniéndose en pié y ofreciéndole su mano a la chica para que se levantara.

-Vamos- contestó ella, tomando la mano del joven y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Al llegar al comedor Zelda los esperaba, los tres comieron tranquilamente mientras la soberana del reino les comentaba sobre lo que había planeado para el día siguiente, finalmente al terminar de comer todos partieron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones y como era de esperarse Link acompañó a Midna a la suya.

-Gracias por acompañarme - dijo la princesa crepuscular estando en la entrada de su habitación.

-No hay por qué agradecer, es un gusto- respondió el chico.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos, era extraño como cuando estaban juntos el tiempo era corto. – Bueno, será mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana será un gran día en este lugar, ¿tú dónde dormirás, Link? – preguntó la chica.

-Yo dormiré en la habitación de al lado- él le contestó, señalando la puerta de la habitación cercana a la de la princesa, estando esta justo al lado izquierdo de la de la chica.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó sorprendida la princesa.

-Sí, Zelda pidió que prepararan esta habitación para mí, aunque yo no se lo pedí- respondió el joven rascándose un poco la nuca.

-¿Zelda?...mmm- preguntó un poco extrañada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el oji azul con curiosidad.

Midna se quedó pensando un poco sobre lo que el joven héroe le había dicho, se le hacía un poco sospechoso el comportamiento de Zelda, no solo por la coincidencia de las habitaciones, además había otras cosas más y ya comenzaba a sospechar.

-No, no pasa nada, que descanses- dijo la princesa del crepúsculo acariciando la mejilla de Link para después entrar a su habitación.

El espadachín se quedó parado frente a la habitación de Midna unos Instantes con su mano puesta en la mejilla que la chica le había acariciado.


	3. Festejo y celos

Capítulo 3

Después de unos instantes el oji azul decidió ir a su habitación para descansar, entró en su habitación, dejó en un rincón el escudo y la espada para después quitarse casi toda la ropa, quedándose simplemente con su ropa interior puesta.

-Vaya, que día- se dijo a sí mismo acostándose en la cama con visible cansancio.

-Midna…- dijo con la habitación en profundo silencio, pensaba en el momento que pasó junto a ella antes de la cena.

- _Es extraño pero…no puedo dejar de pensarte…y siento algo que nunca había experimentado_ \- decía para sí mismo entre pensamientos el joven héroe de Hyrule.

El chico se quedó pensando un tiempo más hasta que el sueño lo fue venciendo y cayó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Link dormía plácidamente en su habitación, sin embargo, la celebración organizada por la princesa Zelda estaba muy cerca de comenzar y el chico seguía dormido hasta que comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

*Toc toc toc toc*

Pero el joven no se levantaba.

-¡Link!, ¡abre la puerta, se está haciendo tarde!- gritaba Midna tocando con insistencia.

El joven quien no quería levantarse, así que se cubrió los oídos con la almohada para tratar de seguir durmiendo, pero la princesa crepuscular siguió insistiendo.

-¡Link!- gritó nuevamente la princesa, sonando un poco impaciente.

Ante la insistencia de la chica, el joven finalmente se levantó pero con mucha pereza, su rostro reflejaba el sueño que aún tenía. – ¡Link!, ¡abre ya!– se escuchó de nuevo mientras seguían tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó el chico levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia la puerta para finalmente abrirla.

-¿Qué sucede, Midna?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó frotándose uno de sus orbes azules.

-¿Cómo que "¿qué su…- decía la princesa, a punto de reprocharle a Link el haberse quedado dormido, más enmudeció súbitamente y un tono carmesí tiño su azulada piel, lo quel le pareció un poco extraño al chico.

-Em, Midna, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja- dijo el joven héroe con confusión.

Ella estaba en shock sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima al espadachín, hasta que finalmente reaccionó completamente avergonzada.

-¡TONTO!- gritó, roja como tomate mientras cubría su mirada.

Link se sobresaltó sin entender el porqué de la reacción de Midna.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero qué te pas…- preguntaba confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual ella reaccionó de esa manera y es que se le había olvidado que estaba casi desnudo.

-¡AAAHH!- gritó el héroe sonrojándose por la vergüenza, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento!, se me había olvidado - decía el joven a la princesa tras la puerta.

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar tal cosa?- gritó la chica aún avergonzada, a pesar de ello, realmente le había gustado verlo con poca ropa.

-En verdad, lo siento, no me di cuenta- insistió el joven a la princesa.

-¡Bueno ya!, venía a decirte que te dieras prisa porque la celebración ya está a punto de comenzar, así que apresúrate, te esperaremos en la entrada del castillo- dijo finalmente la mujer de ojos carmesí, caminando hacia la escaleras para bajar al salón principal del castillo.

-Está bien, gracias Midna- respondió el chico, escuchando como ella se alejaba de su habitación, dio un profundo respiro y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Bueno, creo que debo darme una ducha primero- se dijo a sí mismo, luego tomó una toalla y se dio una relajante ducha.

Al salir, se vistió nuevamente con la ropa del héroe, tomó su escudo y espada y se dirigió a donde lo esperaban las princesas.

En la entrada del castillo…

Las cornetas sonaban fuertemente, la multitud aclamaba a su soberana y sus héroes, los caballeros estaban formados de tal manera que hacían un pasillo, sosteniendo estandartes con el escudo del reino en su mano derecha y otros en la izquierda.

Había un gran ambiente a pesar de los daños que había recibido el castillo, Telma era la encargada de la comida y las bebidas, se encontraba muy atareada en la cocina real dirigiendo a los cocineros y a quienes repartirían la comida, incluso Ilia le ayudaba.

Ambas princesas se encontraban en el salón principal del castillo esperando a Link, mientras esperaban, a Zelda le llamó mucho la atención que Midna estuviera tan callada.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la soberana del reino a la mencionada con algo de preocupación.

-¿Eh?, perdón Zelda, ¿dijiste algo?- contestó Midna un poco desconcertada.

-Te pregunté si te encuentras bien, estas muy pensativa y callada últimamente- comentó la soberana de Hyrule.

-No es nada…es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en algo- respondió la princesa del crepúsculo un poco seria.

Zelda, quien ya sabía de qué, o más bien, de quién se trataba sonrió.

-¿Estas segura, Midna?, ¿No será que ese "algo" es en realidad "alguien"? – dijo la castaña de manera pícara, logrando que la princesa crepuscular se pusiera nerviosa.

-Eh…no - respondió la de mirada carmesí, tratando de disimular un poco.

Pero Zelda no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió la castaña, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien…sí, es por alguien- contestó la princesa del crepúsculo, mirando de reojo a Zelda con expresión irritada.

-Lo sabía, ¿Y se puede saber, quién es?- volvió a preguntar la soberana del reino.

-¡No!- respondió Midna de forma tajante.

-De acuerdo…entonces, déjame adivinar quién es…- comentó la princesa de la luz confiada.

-Inténtalo- fue la respuesta de la joven de piel azulada, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada a otro lugar.

-Bien…es alguien de piel clara…es de este reino…está en este lugar y usa una túnica verde…- decía Zelda acercándose al oído de su compañera, quien al escuchar cada palabra se sonrojó ligeramente y la observó de reojo.

-Es portador de la trifuerza del valor… y su nombre empieza con "L"… ¿No es así?- dijo Zelda, disfrutando el momento.

Midna se apartó de Zelda con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡N-No!- contestó apenada.

-Entonces si no es, ¿Por qué te pones así?- le dijo la soberana del renio tranquilamente.

-…B-bueno y si así fuera ¿qué?- respondió la princesa del crepúsculo sin pensar.

-¿Entonces aceptas que en quien piensas es L…- decía la castaña hasta que la chica de mirada carmesí le tapó la boca para que no dijera tal cosa frente a tanta gente que corría de un lado a otro en el salón principal.

-¡Zelda!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer decir algo así frente a tanta gente?- le reprochó a la mencionada.

En eso estaban cuando Link se lanzó de uno de los balcones del salón principal y aterrizó justo tras ambas princesas, cuando levantó la mirada observó la extraña escena frente a él, Midna cubriendo los labios de Zelda impidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que ella hablara.

-Em, ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó el joven con suma curiosidad.

Midna soltó a Zelda y ambas princesas se miraron al mismo tiempo.

-No, nada- respondieron las dos al unísono.

-¿Seguras?- preguntó extrañado el joven ojiazul.

-Por supuesto- volvieron decir ambas al mismo tiempo sonriendo anchamente.

-…Bueno- respondió Link, no muy convencido con esa manera tan extraña de actuar de ambas.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos los tres, podemos empezar la celebración- dijo Zelda caminando junto con Midna y Link hacia la puerta de entrada del castillo.

Los tres salieron por la puerta principal y al salir escucharon a la multitud enloquecida que los aclamaba, el capitán de los caballeros ordenó que las cornetas tocaran la marcha real para anunciar a la soberana y sus héroes, los caballeros que portaban estandartes los alzaron frente a ellos formando un pasillo.

Link se quedó sorprendido ante la gran multitud y la coordinación de los caballeros de la princesa Zelda, era la primera vez que veía algo así en su vida.

Los tres caminaron entre el pasillo formado por los caballeros, a cada paso los gritos de la gente se escuchaban más, finalmente estuvieron frente a la multitud en la entrada del castillo, todos gritaron aclamándoles.

La princesa saludaba a su gente con una sonrisa, Midna y Link observaban con asombro a la gente, la princesa crepuscular sabía lo que era ser ovacionada por su gente así que no se sentía nerviosa ni presionada, por otra parte, el originario de Ordon estaba nervioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de recibimiento.

En las murallas del castillo don mechas probaba su nuevo invento al que llamó "Chispas explosivas", los caballeros encendieron las mechas del nuevo invento y en segundos salieron disparadas hacia el cielo y explotando a cierta altura.

-¡Salve la princesa y los héroes de Hyrule!- se escuchaba de la multitud.

Finalmente la princesa calmó a la multitud para decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Mi querida gente de Hyrule, en este día festejamos que finalmente después de una larga lucha la paz ha regresado a nuestro reino, celebramos a quienes lucharon con valor contra las fuerzas del mal sin importar los riesgos, celebramos la valentía que ustedes mostraron durante esta batalla y a nuestros héroes, la princesa Midna y el héroe de la leyenda, Link, me complace anunciarles también que dentro de poco comenzaran las debidas reparaciones en la ciudadela, pero por ahora alégrense, nuestro reino a vuelto al camino de la prosperidad, !que empiece nuestra celebración!- dijo la princesa Zelda inaugurando la gran fiesta.

La multitud estalló nuevamente y el festejo empezó de manera inmediata, la música comenzó a sonar y la comida a repartirse entre las distintas mesas colocadas, la gente tomó rápidamente sus lugares.

Algunos comían, otros bailaban al compás de la música, los caballeros tomaban cerveza mientras contaban algunos chistes, ambas princesas y Link se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa donde estaban también Perícleo, Moy, Shad y Salma.

-Me alegra que la gente vuelva a estar en paz después de todo lo ocurrido- dijo Perícleo observando a su alrededor.

-Es verdad, esta gente ya merecía distraerse luego de vivir tantas pesadillas- comentó Moy observando a Perícleo y luego volteando a ver a Link.

-Bueno chicos, no sé ustedes, pero yo también quisiera divertirme por hoy, ¿Qué dices Shad?, ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Salma poniéndose de pié e invitando al mencionado.

-…Claro- respondió Shad con un ligero sonrojo.

Salma lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a bailar, perícleo y Moy igualmente se levantaron de la mesa.

-Con su permiso, princesas- Dijo Perícleo haciendo una reverencia al igual que Moy y se retiraron, Moy se fue con su familia que igualmente se encontraban en la celebración y perícleo fue junto con algunos caballeros que eran sus viejos amigos.

Link observó a Midna y notó que ella sonreía, eso le alegraba el corazón al joven héroe, la princesa del crepúsculo miró hacia donde el espadachín y ambos se sonrojaron al encontrarse sus miradas, se observaron unos cortos instantes y ambos desviaron la vista con una sonrisa.

Zelda observó a la princesa crepuscular con una sonrisa pícara y ella al notarlo se cruzó de brazos y actuó como si nada.

El joven héroe observaba como las parejas bailaban alegremente y los que estaban alrededor de ellos les aplaudían, entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- _¿Y si la invito a bailar conmigo?_ \- pensó por unos instantes.

La idea comenzó a rodar cada vez más en su cabeza y quería intentar invitarla pero los nervios le ganaban, era curioso que no tuvo temor ni nervios al enfrentarse a las más horribles criaturas en su viaje y que solo tratar de invitarla a ella le causara tal nerviosismo y temor.

- _Vamos tranquilízate…sólo pregúntale si desea bailar contigo… ¡rayos!_ \- se decía entre sus pensamientos tratando de armarse de valor para invitar a la princesa de mirada carmesí.

En eso estaba el joven héroe cuando una voz familiar le llamó.

-¡Link!- gritó una chica rubia de pelo corto corriendo hacia él.

-Ilia- dijo el joven al reconocerla.

La chica finalmente llegó junto a él y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo, Midna al ver eso sintió como ardía de celos por dentro, Zelda al percibir el aura de ésta puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Tranquila, Midna, ella es solo la amiga de la infancia de él, es normal que se comporte así, es como la hermana de Link- susurró la soberana de Hyrule al oído de la mencionada.

La princesa azulada trató de calmarse pero no perdía a la chica de vista.

-Ilia... ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó el joven separándose del abrazo.

-Muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía, lo lograste, finalmente salvaste a Hyrule- dijo la chica con mucha alegría.

-Sí…- respondió el chico.

-Pero ven, los niños están ansiosos de verte- le dijo tomando al joven de la mano y jalándolo para que se levantara.

-Eh, está bien, vamos, enseguida vuelvo princesa- dijo Link sonriendo nervioso ante la mirada de la que fuera su compañera de aventuras.

-Respira, respira, no pasa nada- le decía Zelda a la princesa del crepúsculo quien trataba de controlarse lo más que podía.

-¡Link!- gritaron los niños corriendo hacia el mencionado con emoción.

\- Wow, ¿Es cierto que derrotaste tu solo a todos esos monstruos?- preguntaba Talo con mucho asombro y emoción.

-Eso fue muy valiente- comentó Bea juntando sus manos.

-Con esa espada de seguro fue algo sencillo- dijo el pequeño Lalo.

-A ver niños, tranquilos, no lo hostiguen tanto con sus preguntas- dijo Moy acariciando la cabeza de Talo.

-No te preocupes- respondió el espadachín sonriendo, luego se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura de los niños.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo, chicos, parece que han crecido desde la última vez que los vi- comentó el oji azul haciendo que los niños sonrieran.

-Oh, eso me recuerda, les tengo un pequeño regalo- dijo el héroe sacando algo de su alforja.

-Tengan, es para ustedes, sólo que tengan cuidado de no romper algo, ¿de acuerdo?- les dijo entregándoles un tirachinas un poco más pequeño que el original.

-Wow, está increíble, ¡gracias, Link!- respondieron los chicos felizmente.

-¿Qué esperan?, vayan a jugar con él- le dijo a los chicos y enseguida fueron corriendo a probar su regalo.

-Los consientes mucho, ¿No crees?- comentó Moy en tono de broma al joven héroe.

-Son niños, merecen divertirse ahora que ha pasado todo- respondió Link con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, yo los dejo solos, supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar- dijo Moy y luego se fue al lado de su esposa.

-Ilia, hay algo que me ha mantenido muy pensativo últimamente y quisiera que me ayudaras con ello, ¿podrías?- pidió el oji azul.

-Claro, ven, vayamos a otro lugar un poco más privado- respondió la chica, él asintió y la siguió.

Ambos fueron a una parte del patio del castillo donde no había mucha gente y se sentaron en una banca.

-Bien, ¿qué es eso que te tiene de esa manera?- preguntó la chica rubia.

-Pues veras, no sé si viste a la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado- comentó.

-Ah, sí, la otra princesa, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica a lo que Link asintió.

-Lo que sucede, es que ella me ayudó durante todo mi viaje y sólo la veía como una amiga…pero desde hace un tiempo…no he podido dejar de pensar en ella…en su mirada, es su rostro…su labios- decía el joven héroe sonrojándose a cada palabra que decía.

-Y no sé qué siento por ella…estoy confundido, jamás me había sentido de esta forma- dijo el chico colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y bajándola ligeramente.

Ilia simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te expresas de ella?- preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

-No…no realmente- respondió el chico.

-Link… ¿En verdad no te das cuenta?- preguntó riendo divertida.

-¿De qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Hay, pues de que estás enamorado de ella, tontito- respondió la chica.

El espadachín abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó así unos instantes.

-¿E-Enamorado?- preguntó un poco pensativo.

-Sí, tonto, cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello con solo escucharte hablar sobre ella- le dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al joven.

Él lo pensó por un momento, los pensamientos que tenía con Midna, su nerviosismo por estar al lado de ella, todo encajaba perfectamente.

-Gracias Ilia, ahora que sé lo que siento tengo mi mente un poco más clara- le dijo a la chica rubia dándole un abrazo.

-Por cierto- le decía la chica separándose del abrazo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el mencionado.

-Ten cuidado, hace poco vi a un grupo de chicas que te buscaban como locas, escuché que se peleaban por querer bailar contigo- comentaba Ilia entre seria y preocupada.

El héroe estaba por decir algo cuando de repente escuchó un grito.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó una chica y seguidamente otras también lo hicieron comenzando a correr hacía él.

El espadachín abrió los ojos como platos por la estampida de mujeres que iba hacía él.

-¡Link corre!- le gritó Ilia.

-Oh, maldición- atinó a decir, empezando a correr a toda velocidad mientras un gran número de chicas lo seguían.

Mientras tanto con Zelda y Midna…

-¿Ya estás más calmada?- preguntaba Zelda a la otra princesa.

-Sí, gracias- le respondió serenamente.

-Me alegro, no te preocupes seguro no pasará nada, ¿Qué puede suceder?- dijo sonriente la soberana de Hyrule.

De repente ven a Link corriendo desesperadamente y tras de él a un grupo numeroso de mujeres.

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba el pobre sin mirar atrás.

-Increíble- dijo Zelda haciendo un facepalm.

Midna al ver tal escena se levantó de su asiento y fue tras de su compañero.

El héroe corría a todo lo que daba, sin embargo, no se fijó en que dirección huía y eso hizo que se estampara contra la pared.

-Uuuh- dijeron algunos caballeros al ver el tremendo golpe que se llevó el de ropajes verdes.

El joven héroe cayó al suelo quejándose un poco del golpe que se acababa de dar, hasta que vio que se encontraba entre un circulo de chicas que lo observaban con miradas entre lujuriosas y psicópatas.

-Oh, Oh- dijo el joven antes de que todas las chicas se le tiraran encima y se formara una nube de polvo en dónde a veces se veía que Link trataba de escapar pero nuevamente lo metían dentro.

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba el chico tratando de escapar de las psicópatas.

-Que suerte tiene ese chico, ya quisiera yo que me persiguieran así un motón de mujeres guapas- comentaban entre ellos algunos caballeros, observando la escena mientras bebían su cerveza.

Zelda nuevamente buscó a Link con la mirada y lo vio atrapado entre esa pequeña nube de polvo donde el grito de las mujeres se escuchaba a cada segundo, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a Midna corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Oh, esto se va a poner feo- se dijo a sí misma la soberana de Hyrule al ver la mirada asesina de la princesa del crepúsculo.

La princesa azulada llegó hasta donde estaba atrapado su compañero y se lanzó hacia las chicas, todos observaban boquiabiertos la escena en dónde aquella princesa le daba una buena paliza a las demás mujeres, los golpes sonaban secos y certeros haciendo que más de uno dijera "Auch"

Finalmente la nube llena de polvo desapareció y todas las chicas que perseguían al héroe estaban noqueadas en el suelo, el oji azul se encontraba con la ropa desordenada, la túnica la tenía al revés, el escudo lo tenía en el pecho, la espada en la cintura y su gorro cubriéndole la vista.

-Gracias- dijo el chico mientras seguía en el suelo, haciendo que la de mirada carmesí riera un poco por cómo había quedado el héroe.


	4. Una triste despedida

Capítulo 4

Midna ayudó al chico a levantarse y le acomodó el gorro para que pudiera ver.

-Gracias, Midna- dijo el joven a la mujer de ojos carmesí.

-No es nada…deberías arreglarte, ¿No te parece?- le sugirió ella un poco divertida.

-Sí, eso es una buena idea- respondió Link riendo tímidamente.

-Wow… esa princesa sí que es de temer- comentaron algunos hombres y caballeros aún impresionados por la paliza que les acababa de propinar a las admiradoras del espadachín.

El oji azul acompañó a la princesa crepuscular hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Zelda mientras la fiesta transcurría normalmente.

-Parece que eres alguien muy codiciado en el reino, Link- bromeó la soberana de Hyrule.

-No me parece nada divertido ser codiciado, princesa- dijo él con notoria preocupación mientras Midna tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña princesa.

-Pues si yo fuera tú, me andaría con más cuidado, no creo que ese sea el único grupo de chicas que le dé por perseguirte- comentó la soberana de Hyrule con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ay!, no diga esas cosas princesa, por favor- respondió el joven héroe imaginando que de nuevo lo persiguieran como lo acababan de hacer.

Zelda rió divertida ante la respuesta del chico a lo que la princesa crepuscular le dio un ligero golpe con el codo para llamar su atención.

-¡Auch!- se quejó la soberana de Hyrule llamando la atención del joven héroe.

-¿Le sucede algo, princesa?- ñe preguntó él.

La castaña observó a Midna en complicidad y bastó solo la mirada de la princesa del crepúsculo para que entendiera el mensaje.

-No, estoy bien- respondió ella sonriendo para que él no sospechara nada.

-Será mejor que ya vayas a arreglarte, debes estar incómodo al estar de esa manera- sugirió la de mirada carmesí al héroe, después le sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo- respondió él, devolviendole la sonrisa a su compañera.

El espadachín entró en el castillo y se dirigió a uno de los baños para acomodarse sus ropas, fuera del castillo ambas princesas se quedaron a solas en la mesa.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué del golpe?- preguntó Zelda a la otra princesa.

-¿Querías que me alterara de nuevo?, ya viste como le ha ido a esas - respondió Midna señalando a las chicas que les había proporcionado una probadita de su fuerza.

Las chicas recién se levantaban con dificultad, y al estar de pié vieron a lo lejos a su agresora…

-Ella es… ¡corran!- gritaron algunas de aquellas mujeres al unísono, huyendo de la princesa azulada ante la vista de todos los presentes en la celebración.

Ella, al observar la escena, simplemente sonrió complacida.

-Vaya, tú sí que eres una mujer de cuidado, ¿Cierto?- comentó la soberana de Hyrule a la otra princesa.

-Tú ya deberías saberlo- respondió divertida.

Por otro lado, Link finalmente se había terminado de arreglar y se dirigía a donde se encontraban ambas princesas, abrió la puerta principal y al salir fue a sentarse junto a Midna.

La fiesta continuó hasta el anochecer, la música cambió a un tono romántico en donde las parejas del reino bailaban en armonía, muchas personas los observaban desde sus asientos, Leonardo era uno de ellos hasta que sorpresivamente llegó Telma y lo jaló a la pista de baile sin previo aviso.

Link observaba divertido la escena dónde Telma bailaba muy pegada a Leonardo y este por la vergüenza se movía torpemente, el joven héroe se quedó pensativo unos instantes, las princesas platicaban sobre lo bien que había estado la celebración, repentinamente el chico se levantó de su asiento y volteó hacia dónde Midna.

-Midna…- dijo Link con un poco de nerviosismo y un sonrojo que subía de intensidad poco a poco.

-¿Si?- respondió la princesa del crepúsculo dirigiéndole la mirada al chico y notando el sonrojo de este.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras bailar…c-conmigo?- dijo finalmente el joven héroe a la chica de ojos carmesí ofreciéndole su mano, ella simplemente se sonrojó por la sorpresa, se había quedado en shock y eso hacía que los nervios del oji azul aumentaran, hasta que Zelda le dio un pequeño golpe con el pie a Midna por debajo de la mesa para que esta reaccionara.

-A-Ah, sí…sí quiero- respondió la princesa azulada sonriendo tímidamente y tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

Link sintió una gran alegría por dentro al escuchar la respuesta de Midna, ella tomó la mano del joven y se puso de pié, el chico dejó en su asiento el escudo junto con la espada y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

La música daba una melodía suave y lenta, él colocó sus manos en la cintura de la princesa y ella rodeó el cuello del héroe, ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, el chico no apartaba la mirada de la princesa, ambos estaban conectados y poco a poco dejaron de percibir lo que sucedía en el exterior, para ellos fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y los transportara a otro lugar en dónde no eran más que ellos dos y la música que sonaba.

El espadachín se perdió en los ojos carmesí de Midna, ese rojo intenso que logró atravesar su corazón y su alma, observó sus labios y no pudo evitar imaginarse el dulce sabor de sus besos, la suavidad y delicadeza que reflejaban lo volvía loco, observó cada facción de su rostro, era un rostro fino y delicado digno de una princesa, a cada pensamiento el joven héroe sentía como su corazón latía con más intensidad.

Por su parte, la princesa crepuscular contemplaba maravillada los zafiros del joven que le había salvado la vida, sus ojos que reflejaban una pureza y una bondad tan cristalina como el agua, ella jamás se imaginó que terminaría enamorándose perdidamente de aquel joven que vio convertirse en la legendaria bestia sagrada de su pueblo, pero lo hizo y sabía que pasara lo que pasara jamás podría entregar su corazón a alguien más que no fuera él.

La melodía daba sus últimos tonos y ambos fueron acercándose más y más como un movimiento involuntario pero que por dentro ambos deseaban.

-¡Link, cuidado!- se escuchó gritar a una persona, pero el mencionado estaba tan perdido que hizo caso omiso al grito.

La pareja acercaba sus labios cada vez más, hasta que el oji azul recibió un pastelazo en el rostro, cortando el momento entre ambos y tomando por sorpresa a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¿Pero qué?- atinó a decir Midna volteando a ver en la dirección de la que vino el pastelazo.

-Jijiji- se escucharon las risas de los niños al lado del gran pastel que recién se estaba repartiendo para finalizar la celebración.

-¡Niños traviesos, eso no se hace!- dijo Telma caminando hacia donde estaban los pequeños haciendo que estos salieron huyendo.

Link se quitó los restos de pastel de los ojos y observó a donde estaba Telma.

-¡No huyan chiquillos!- gritó la tabernera mientras veía como los niños se escondían tras algunas mesas del lugar.

-Ya, no los regañes de esa forma Telma, son sólo niños y así se divierten- le decía Leonardo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, si de divertirse se trata…entonces…- decía Telma tomando un trozo de pastel.

-Vamos a divertirnos, Leonardo- Dijo la mujer dándole un pastelazo sorpresa al mencionado.

-Jajajaja- rieron algunos de los presentes al igual que la tabernera, hasta que Leonardo también tomó un poco y se lo embarró en la cara.

La gente al igual que Link y Midna no se aguantaban las ganas de reír ante tal escena.

-¡Guerra de pasteles!- se escuchó que gritaran e inmediatamente comenzaron a lanzarse pastelazos unos contra otros.

Los niños salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a lanzar pasteles a quienes se les atravesara mientras reían, a los músicos también les tocó aunque trataron de esconderse tras sus instrumentos les fue inútil, algunos se ocultaban bajo las mesas para no ser víctimas de alguien, Link llevó a su compañera a la mesa junto con Zelda para que se cubriera, recibiendo 3 pastelazos más durante el trayecto.

-Escóndete aquí- le dijo a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-¡Hey, Link!- gritó Ilia llamando la atención del mencionado, tirándole un trozo de pastel que iba directo a su rostro.

-¡Ah!- gritó el chico apenas logrando agacharse para esquivar el pastel, sin embargo, estel le dio a la princesa Zelda.

-Ups- atinó a decir Ilia al ver que su tiro falló, después se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

-Ya veo porqué te dicen que eres muy dulce, Zelda- bromeó Midna riendo al ver a la mencionada llena de pastel, la soberana de Hyrule no se quedó atrás y le lanzó su pastel a la princesa del crepúsculo.

-Parece que la luz vuelve a endulzar a la oscuridad - comentó la castaña princesa riendo, mientras Midna se quitaba el pastel del rostro sonriendo.

Link rió igualmente junto con las princesas hasta que Goro Kong saltó a su lado y le dio un golpe con un gran trozo de pastel que lo mandó a volar.

-¡AAAAAH!- gritó el de ropajes verdes hasta estrellarse en dónde se encontraban los músicos, pareciendo que estos fueran pinos de boliche derribados por él.

-Ups, me goropasé- se dijo el líder de los Goron a sí mismo.

La guerra de pasteles se detuvo y todos miraban hacia donde había caído el espadachín.

-Link… ¿Estas bien?- gritó Zelda al no ver movimiento, pues el mencionado había quedado aplastado bajo todos los músicos.

De repente, él sacó su mano un poco temblorosa de entre todos los que lo aplastaban y después logró salir teniendo la respiración un poco agitada.

-Sí…n-nunca he estado mejor- respondió el ojiazul con sarcasmo.

-Mi amado pueblo de Hyrule, con esto finalizamos la celebración del día de hoy, les agradezco que hayan asistido, les prometo que en estos días comenzaremos con la reparación del castillo y los lugares que fueron dañados, gracias a todos- dijo la princesa para finalizar y la gente le aplaudió como señal de agradecimiento.

-Link, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó Shad al mencionado, colocándole una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, esto no es nada- le respondió el héroe con seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar Shad.

-Claro, no te preocupes- le contestó, reponiéndose totalmente.

-De acuerdo, entonces buenas noches, ya nos veremos- dijo el joven de lentes despidiéndose de él, partiendo rumbo a su hogar.

La gente se iba poco a poco, el de ropajes verdes se dirigió hacia el castillo en donde ya habían entrado las princesas, tomó su escudo y espada que había dejado en su asiento y después entró en el castillo para irse directamente a su habitación.

-Fue un largo día, creo que ni en toda mi aventura había recibido tantos golpes en un día como hoy- se decía a sí mismo, dándose un masaje en el cuello.

Link dejó sus cosas en una pequeña mesita que había al lado de su cama, estaba por acostarse cuando sintió una molestia en su oído.

-… ¿Pastel?- se dijo a sí mismo, viendo la cantidad de merengue que acababa de sacar.

- _Será mejor que me dé una buena ducha_ \- pensó mientras se quitaba sus ropas y se metía al baño.

En otra parte del castillo…

-Fue una celebración bastante relajante, ¿No lo crees, Midna?- dijo la soberana de Hyrule a la mencionada mientras se cambiaba sus ropas pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Midna?- volvió a preguntar, buscando a la soberana del crepúsculo con la mirada, la chica de ojos carmesí no respondió nuevamente, pero Zelda logró verla sentada en su cama con una mirada triste, al verla de esa manera fue y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hey, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?- preguntó Zelda con preocupación a la princesa de ojos carmesí.

Ella quería tratar de explicar por qué se sentía de esa manera pero no encontraba la manera de expresarse.

La castaña se detuvo a pensar por un instante el motivo por el cuál se encontraba así encontrando la respuesta más lógica.

-¿Es por Link?- preguntó Zelda preocupada, Midna asintió con la mirada.

-Es que…yo lo amo pero…somos de mundos distintos- contestó la chica de ojos carmesí con gran pesar en el corazón.

-Oye, tranquila, eso no es un problema- le dijo la castaña para tratar de consolarla.

-Sí lo es…mañana me iré y no creo volver a verlo…- le contestó la princesa azulada al borde de las lágrimas.

-Claro que podrás volver a verlo, después de todo el espejo fue restaurado y él puede ir a verte, pero no llores- le pidió la soberana del reino dándole un abrazo para que se tranquilizara.

Midna correspondió el abrazo y escondió su mirada en los hombros de su compañera.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le repetía la soberana de Hyrule.

-Gracias…eres muy buena amiga- le contestó.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Link…

El joven héroe salía de la ducha, se puso su ropa interior y un pantalón, después se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Mañana partirás…- se dijo a sí mismo con nostalgia y tristeza.

- _Me duele…pero al menos podré visitarte_ \- pensó, en un intento para darse consuelo.

-Midna… si supieras lo que siento- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y cayendo profundamente dormido.

De regreso con la princesa…

La princesa del crepúsculo caminaba rumbo a su habitación, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en su partida el día de mañana, lo que Zelda le había dicho era cierto, Link podría ir a verla con tan solo viajar a través del espejo, sin embargo, la conexión entre ambos mundos no era del todo buena ya que si sucedía otro suceso como con Zant, ambos mundos correrían un gran peligro.

Midna llegó a su habitación con estos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, suspiró profundamente y pensó que una buena ducha la ayudaría a olvidar por unos instantes tantas cosas, se quitó sus ropas y se metió en la tina que tenía su habitación, el baño tenía una gran decoración, un espejo redondo con un marco de oro, la tina tenía incrustaciones de rubí y detalles de plata y oro, unas largas cortinas rojas en las ventanas dónde se podía apreciar la luna.

La princesa se sumergió entre la espuma, intentó relajarse mientras lavaba su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo la calidez del agua y el soplar del viento por la ventana, por alguna razón se quedó observando la luna como si esta le llamara, de pronto algunas visiones de vidas pasadas se le vinieron a la cabeza, recuerdos donde estaba con un caballero escapando de algo y ella lucía diferente, veía lugares que le parecían familiares, los recuerdos pasaban de manera rápida sin darle tiempo de comprender lo que veía, en unos instantes se vio gritando por alguna razón y por último vio a un lobo aullando a la luna sobre un acantilado.

La chica finalmente reaccionó, dándose cuenta que estaba agitada y de alguna forma temerosa, después de todo lo que vio en esos instantes trató de mantener la calma.

-¿Qué fue eso?...- se decía a sí misma mientras observaba a la luna nuevamente, decidió dejar el asunto a un lado y terminar de ducharse.

Al salir, vistió con ropa ligera y se acostó en su cama para finalmente poder descansar, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que cayó dormida.

Al día siguiente…

Ambas princesas y el joven héroe partieron temprano al circo del espejo pues había llegado el momento de que Midna regresara a su mundo, durante todo el trayecto nadie cruzó és de algunas horas de viaje finalmente llegaron y ahí se encontraba el espejo, tal y como lo habían dejado Link y Midna la última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar.

Abrieron el portal del espejo y la princesa procedió a despedirse de sus acompañantes.

-Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y es hora de que regrese a donde pertenezco…- decía con tristeza en sus palabras, pero a la vez, sentía felicidad por saber que de ahora en adelante todo iría bien.

-Te extrañaremos por aquí, pero puedes visitarnos cuando gustes- dijo Zelda con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Zelda… si todos en este reino son como tú… entonces no dudo en que prosperará; se mantendrá la paz y la armonía…gracias, amiga- dijo la soberana del crepusculo con una sonrisa.

El héroe se encontraba callado, estaba un poco triste por la partida de ella, pero pensaba en que podría verla en otra ocasión y eso le daba ánimos.

Midna subió por las escaleras que formaba el espejo y se volteó a mirar a su amado por última vez con una sonrisa, derramando una lágrima.

-Link…yo...- decía la princesa del crepúsculo con profunda tristeza, y fue en ese momento que él leyó en sus ojos aquello que tanto quería escuchar y decir.

\- ¡Espera, eso quiere decir que tú!...-decía él, queriendo correr hacia ella más el tiempo no jugó a su favor.

-Nos vemos…- finalizó la princesa, empujando aquella lágrima hacia el espejo haciendo que cuando esta lo tocara se agrietara.

-¿Eh?- Link observó junto con Zelda como el espejo se agrietaba al punto de casi romperse, después dirigió la mirada hacia Midna y esta le sonrió como despedida.

El espadachín intentó correr hacia la princesa extendiendo su mano, pero solo pudo ver como se desvanecía completamente y después como el espejo se hacía pedazos al igual que sus esperanzas de volver a verla.

El portal al crepúsculo se cerró, Link cayó de rodillas derramando lágrimas amargamente, la soberana de Hyrule se compadeció de él y quiso consolarlo.

-¿Por qué?- decía entre lágrimas y con el corazón destrozado.

-Anda, desahógate- dijo Zelda, preocupada al ver el terrible estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven a la soberana de Hyrule, incapaz de dirigirle la mirada.

-Yo…no lo sé…lo siento- le respondió la soberana, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, ella también se hacía la misma pregunta.

El oji azul se puso de pie secando sus lágrimas y se colocó frente a donde antes reposaba el espejo del crepúsculo, observó con tristeza el marco del espejo y notó que en una esquina quedaba un pequeño trozo, al verlo lo tomó, sacándolo con cuidado del marco, lo miro unos instantes y lo guardó como el recuerdo más preciado que le quedaba de la mujer que amaba.

Sus lágrimas cesaron poco a poco hasta que finalmente dio un profundo suspiro, Zelda se acercó a él colocando su mano en el hombro del joven como señal de apoyo.

-Vamos, Link… es hora que tú también regreses a tu hogar- le dijo, él volteo a mirarle y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos retornaron al castillo, al llegar el héroe no dijo una palabra y fue directo a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para el viaje que le esperaba, Zelda sentía pena por él, quería apoyarlo pero no sabía cómo.

El joven héroe terminó de preparar sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del castillo donde lo esperaba Epona, la princesa lo acompañó para despedirlo junto con una escolta de sus caballeros.

-Link…de corazón deseo que retornes con bien a tu hogar y que alivies la tristeza que inunda tu corazón, cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarte cuentas conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Zelda dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, princesa…- respondió sin mucha emoción, se separó del abrazo y se montó en Epona, echó una última mirada al castillo y luego partió hacia Ordon.

La soberana se quedó observandolo hasta que lo perdió de vista, después se dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo acompañada con sus escoltas.

El espadachín viajó durante horas, intentó evitar a las tribus de monstruos que aún quedaban en la entrada al bosque de Farone desde la pradera pues no tenía ganas de combatir, tardó un poco más antes de llegar al puente el cual le indicaba que finalmente había llegado a su destino.

El joven héroe al fin había llegado a su hogar, se desmontó de Epona le quitó la silla y después bajó sus cosas, sin ánimo subió las escaleras y entró a su casa.


	5. Una nueva aventura comienza

NOTA

durante la historia iré agregando personajes inventados por mi crazy imaginación, y de eso se podrán dar cuenta en este capítulo, espero les agraden... o los odien xD dependiendo, en fin, también decirles que me ha nacido la idea de colocar un poco de música instrumental en algunas partes de la historia, el tema que usaré en este capítulo se llama "Journey to Transylvania" y aclaro que no me pertenece solo es para darle "emoción" a la lectura :3 , estos temas usualmente vendrán entre paréntesis antes del siguiente párrafo solo copien el enlace y les aparecerá en el buscador como video de youtube, es opcional si lo quieren leer o no con la música, y bueno espero que les guste la idea y el siguiente cap, nos leemos luego! :D

* * *

Capítulo 5

Link cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, se quitó el escudo y su espada para dejarlos sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía, los rayos del ocaso entraron por la ventana de la casa haciendo que el joven observará como la luz se iba apagando en el horizonte, al mirar detenidamente le pareció ver como si la silueta de Midna se formara en el cielo, Link parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, pero al hacerlo la silueta desapareció, con tristeza bajó la mirada y decidió cambiarse sus ropas.

Se quitó la túnica del héroe y se colocó su ropa que usaba antes de su aventura, cuando terminó de cambiarse su estómago gruñó.

-…rayos…realmente no creo poder probar un bocado…- pensó el ojiazul queriendo tirarse en su cama, sin embargo, su estómago volvió a gruñir.

-bueno, nada pierdo con intentar- se dijo el chico a sí mismo, tomó una calabaza de la alacena que tenía, tomó también un par de tomates y una cebolla, después se sentó en la mesa y con un cuchillo picó todos los ingredientes, colocó una olla en el fuego y le echó los ingredientes, los frió durante unos instantes y posteriormente vertió agua en el recipiente moviéndolo con una cuchara de madera, como ingrediente extra agregó un poco de queso, lo dejó al fuego y al poco tiempo un aroma a queso y calabaza perfumó el lugar.

Finalmente después de un rato la sopa de calabaza estuvo lista, Link quitó la olla del fuego y se sirvió en un plato, el chico se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a degustar la sopa que había preparado, mientras comía se percató que la noche ya había caído, por fuera las luciérnagas iluminaban el pueblo, el viento soplaba trayendo un aire gélido al lugar.

El chico terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a su cama, subió las escaleras y se acostó en su cama, se quedó mirando hacia el techo durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo y luego sacó el trozo de espejo que había recogido esa dolorosa mañana, el chico observaba la pequeña pieza que tenía en su mano y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Midna…- pensó el chico mientras recordaba los momentos vividos al lado de la princesa de la que se enamoró.

Link pasó un largo rato derramando lágrimas en la oscuridad hasta que poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y se durmió.

* * *

*Después de la despedida-parte de Midna*

La chica se materializó en el crepúsculo y frente a ella el portal que conectaba ambos mundos se cerró para siempre, Midna cerró sus ojos dejando fluir todas las lágrimas que había contenido en presencia de Link.

-…Perdóname…por favor perdóname Link- decía entre lágrimas la princesa cayendo poco a poco de rodillas.

-Perdóname… pero no puedo atarte a algo que… no tenga futuro- se lamentaba la princesa del crepúsculo, estuvo un largo rato en ese mismo lugar llorando por su amado hasta que escuchó como el galopar de un caballo se acercaba.

Midna secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pié para ver quien se acercaba, el caballo finalmente llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba dejando ver a quien lo montaba.

-Lya, eres tú- dijo la princesa reconociendo a quien fuera su nana y la persona más apegada a ella desde la muerte de sus padres.

La mencionada tenía el cabello de color rojo, sus ojos eran amarillos y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa con símbolos del crepúsculo, la mujer se bajó del caballo que era de color negro con símbolos azules en su cuerpo.

-Mi princesa…le ruego me disculpe…no fui capaz de protegerla de ese imbécil de Zant- dijo la mujer arrodillándose ante Midna sintiendo una gran culpa y frustración.

Midna se colocó a la altura de Lya y le tomó la mano.

-No hay motivo por el cuál debas disculparte, hiciste lo imposible por evitar que Zant se me acercara, no tienes porqué disculparte conmigo, anda, levántate- le dijo la princesa a su nana.

Lya miró a su princesa y esta le sonrió, la peliroja se puso de pié y ambas se abrazaron por unos instantes.

-Me alegra verla de nuevo sana y salva princesa- dijo la mujer del cabello rojo.

-A mí también me alegra verte Lya...- respondió la princesa alegre, pero su ánimo volvió a decaer al recordar lo que acababa de hacer unos instantes antes en el circo del espejo.

-Princesa, ¿se siente bien?, noto tristeza en sus ojos- comentó la mujer peliroja con preocupación.

-Lya…hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, pero aquí no es el lugar, vamos al palacio ahí te explicaré- dijo Midna a la peliroja quien asintió.

La peliroja se subió a su caballo e hizo que el de la princesa se materializara en el lugar donde se encontraban, la princesa se subió en el caballo y ambas partieron al palacio.

Al llegar al palacio ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa, estando por fin en privado la princesa del crepúsculo le contó todo lo sucedido, incluido lo que recién acababa de hacer haciendo que Midna llorara nuevamente mientras lo contaba a su nana.

-Ya mi princesa…tranquilícese- le dijo Lya abrazándola y acariciando su espalda para calmarla.

-Es que lo amo nana…y me siento una cobarde por ni siquiera haberlo intentado- respondió entre lágrimas la princesa.

-No digas eso mi niña, tú lo hiciste creyendo que era lo mejor, no te reproches así- le dijo Lya.

-No sé qué hacer nana- le contestó la princesa sin soltar a su nana.

-Cálmate mi princesa, el destino se encargará de ello- le comentó la nana a la princesa del crepúsculo.

*Fin parte de Midna*

* * *

6 meses después…

Link se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, eran las dos de la mañana y la luna resplandecía en el firmamento, el joven soñaba tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a tener pesadillas.

Él se encontraba en un bosque oscuro cubierto por niebla, el sol parecía no llegar a ese lugar, caminó unos cuentos metros cuando escuchó un grito familiar, sonaba como la voz de Midna.

-¡Midna!, ¿en dónde estás?- gritaba el chico mientras corría a través del bosque tratando de encontrar a la princesa del crepúsculo.

De pronto un corcel negro con armadura y los ojos color de sangre apareció frente a él haciendo que cayera de espaldas, el corcel se paró en sus dos patas traseras dejando ver la silueta de una persona montado sobre él.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?, ¿Dónde está Midna?- le gritó el chico poniéndose de pie.

Al decir estas palabras la silueta sonrió macabramente, el corcel relinchó y tras un relámpago que iluminó el lugar aquel corcel y figura desaparecieron.

-¿A dónde se fue?- se preguntaba Link mirando a todas direcciones.

-¡Link ayúdame!- escuchó el mencionado que gritaran tras de él.

El chico se volteó a mirar tras de sí y vio a Midna encadenada en una enorme roca que tenía unos extraños símbolos y a su lado se encontraba Zelda en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Midna!, ¡Zelda!- gritó el chico sorprendido al verlas de esa forma.

También se dio cuenta de que ahora tras de ellas estaba el reino de Hyrule y del crepúsculo totalmente destruidos, el castillo de Hyrule casi completamente derrumbado y la ciudadela en llamas, el cielo se cubría de oscuridad y los campos que algunas ves tuvieron vida ahora estaban en llamas y muertos, el palacio crepuscular solo eran ruinas y los habitantes yacían sin vida en el suelo, además de que del cielo se veía como un monstruo descendía para aniquilar a los sobrevivientes.

-¿Pero qué es esto?, ¡esto es imposible!- gritaba Link al ver semejante escenario apocalíptico.

De repente una enorme sombra cuyos ojos y boca simulaban una llamarada apareció colocándose tras Midna, y tras de Zelda apareció nuevamente el corcel negro con aquella persona.

-Finalmente estoy a punto de cumplir mi venganza… ¡Ahora perezcan bajo mi enorme poder!- dijo aquella gran sombra lanzándose hacía Link.

-¡MIDNA!- gritó el chico levantándose de su cama muy agitado y sudando frío.

-…otra vez esta pesadilla- se dijo Link a sí mismo con temor.

-¿Qué significan estas extrañas pesadillas?...tengo un mal presentimiento de ellas- pensó Link, se dio cuenta de que había amanecido, miró hacia un lado y vio el trozo de espejo que conservaba como recuerdo de su amada.

-Esta pesadilla significa algo… ¡debo ir a ver a Zelda!- se dijo a sí mismo el joven e inmediatamente se levantó para cambiarse e ir con la princesa, pero al pasar por el espejo que tenía colgado en la pared notó algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó a sí mismo al ver que en el espejo se reflejaba como mitad humano y mitad lobo.

-Debo darme prisa- pensó, al mirar hacia un lado observó que la espada maestra brillaba y entonces recordó lo sucedido en la arboleda sagrada meses atrás.

FLASHBACK

Link se encontraba en dónde había tomado la espada maestra la primera vez, había decidido que ya era hora de que esta regresara a su lugar de origen.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que regreses a reposar en este lugar hasta cuando te vuelvan a necesitar- dijo el chico observando la espada por última vez.

-Aquí voy- el ojiazul intentó colocar la espada nuevamente en su lugar pero extrañamente esta no entró en su lugar de reposo haciendo que sacara un poco de chispas por el golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó el joven al ver lo sucedido, intentó colocarla en su lugar de nuevo pero falló nuevamente, siguió intentado pero fue inútil, la espada se negaba a reposar.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué significará esto?- se preguntaba Link observando la espada hasta que como si la espada lo hubiese escuchado esta brilló dándole una señal.

FIN FLASHBACK

Link entonces comprendió que la espada también presentía que algo sucedería desde aquel momento y por eso se negó a reposar, el chico se dirigió al sótano y abrió el baúl que tenía en ese lugar, dentro se encontraba la túnica del héroe, el joven observó la túnica un instante y luego la tomó y se la puso.

Tomó el escudo Hyliano y la espada maestra, estaba por salir cuando recordó que olvidaba algo, subió a donde su cama y tomó el trozo de espejo que poseía, lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de su casa, era muy temprano y todos aún dormían, el joven preparó a Epona, se montó en ella y se puso en marcha al castillo de Hyrule.

El viaje pareció un poco menos largo a comparación de la primera vez, llegó a las puertas del castillo de Hyrule y se bajó de Epona.

-Ya vengo, pórtate bien chica- dijo Link a su yegua quien le relincho como respuesta.

El joven entró en el castillo y se dirigió a un caballero que se encontraba en el salón principal.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirle a la princesa Zelda que la estoy buscando por favor?- dijo el chico al caballero quien rió un poco burlón.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la persona tan "importante" que busca a la princesa?- preguntó riendo el caballero.

-Me llamo Link- respondió el chico con una expresión de irritado.

El caballero paró de reír repentinamente y se puso nervioso.

-¿S-se llama Link?... ¿usted e-es…el héroe de l-la leyenda?- preguntó muy titubeante el caballero al darse cuenta que había cometido un gran error.

-Así es…ahora, ¿serías tan amable de llamar a la princesa Zelda?- dijo Link sonriendo tranquilamente.

-C-claro enseguida- respondió el caballero saliendo disparado en busca de la princesa Zelda.

Mientras Link esperaba a la princesa Shad pasaba por el lugar y el chico de lentes al verlo fue a saludarle.

-¡Link!, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Vienes a ver a la princesa Zelda?- le preguntó el joven investigador.

-Ah, hola Shad, sí, he venido porque necesito la ayuda de Zelda para…- decía el joven hasta que fue interrumpido por la soberana de Hyrule.

-¡Link!, me alegro de verte, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo Zelda al elegido de las diosas.

-Zelda, necesito ir al crepúsculo y quisiera saber si sabes de alguna otra forma del ir allí además del espejo- le comentó el chico a la soberana de Hyrule con intriga ante la mirada asombrada de Shad.

-Ay Link…en verdad me gustaría poder decirte que sí, pero realmente no conozco otra forma de llegar, la única forma era a través del espejo pero… bueno, ya sabes- respondió la princesa ante la triste mirada de Link.

-Princesa, si me permite, me parece que en la biblioteca del castillo he leído un poco sobre ese lugar que mencionan- comentó el joven investigador.

-Shad, ¿crees que diga alguna otra forma de poder acceder al crepúsculo?- preguntó Link al chico tratando de mantener la esperanza.

-No estoy seguro, pero podemos intentar- respondió Shad.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a la biblioteca- sugirió la soberana de Hyrule, y los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca del castillo.

Los tres entraron en la biblioteca que poseía el castillo, Link se asombró al ver tantos libros, Shad los guió a la parte dónde se encontraba el libro que podría contener información acerca del crepúsculo.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo el joven investigador sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa Shad?, ¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó el elegido de las diosas.

-¡El libro…no está!- le respondió el chico al joven héroe con sorpresa.

-Rayos, vamos a buscarlo- comentó Link un poco frustrado.

-Chicos, yo tengo que atender un par de cosas del reino, si encuentran algo avísenme- dijo Zelda regresando a sus labores como princesa, era algo muy pesado para ella manejar un reino pero lo hacía con gusto.

-Claro Zelda- respondió Link.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar por toda la biblioteca, buscaron en cada sección, en cada rincón, libro por libro, pero simplemente no aparecía nada, pasaron minutos y luego horas pero no encontraban el libro.

-Sabes, creo que me rindo- dijo Shad recostándose en el librero.

-No puedo darme por vencido, tengo que conseguir ir a ese lugar como sea- comentó Link en cuclillas.

De repente el librero donde se recostó Shad se tambaleó, Link intentó tomarlo para que dejara de tambalear, sin embargo, de la parte más alta del librero cayó un libro que golpeó a Link en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo.

Shad se acercó a ver el libro y notó que era el que estaban buscando.

-¡Link!, este es el libro mira- dijo el investigador.

El elegido por las diosas se levantó con una mano cubriendo su rostro por el dolor y fue a donde el otro chico lo llamaba.

-Increíble… es como si le hubieran agregado más páginas desde la últimas vez que lo vi- comentó el chico de lentes.

-Shad, ¿Entiendes estas escrituras?- preguntó el héroe de túnica verde.

-Sí, su idioma es parecido al de los Uca… es impresionante, dice que el crepúsculo y Hyrule hace mucho lograron convivir en armonía- decía el joven de lentes maravillado con el libro que poseía en sus manos.

-Shad, busca algo sobre como entrar al mundo del crepúsculo- le pidió Link al mencionado.

El joven de lentes comenzó a hojear el libro hasta que finalmente encontró lo que Link tanto buscaba.

-Mira, aquí dice que antiguamente para acceder al crepúsculo había 3 maneras, una de ellas era por el llamado "espejo del crepúsculo", otra era a través de un antiguo hechizo capaz de crear un portal a ese mundo, pero únicamente lo puede realizar el rey de ese mundo…- leía el joven investigador detenidamente ante la información tan impresionante que tenía en sus manos.

-Y la otra forma que existía, era a través de un extraño artefacto que tiene como nombre "diamante de sangre", pero según el libro al parecer algo terrible ocurrió…dice que una poderosa magia se reveló del mundo crepuscular y amenazó con destruir ambos mundos…- decía el joven investigador impactado ante cada párrafo que leía.

Link escuchaba con atención lo que decía Shad, al parecer sentía que ese poder maligno tenía algo que ver con sus pesadillas que había estado teniendo cada noche.

-Por eso escondieron el diamante de sangre en algún lugar de una antigua aldea y es custodiado por un poderoso guardián…- dijo Shad.

-¿Dice cómo puedo llegar a esa aldea Shad?- preguntó el joven héroe al otro chico.

-Sí…tiene un mapa, pero al parecer es un lugar que está mucho más allá de este reino, ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó el chico investigador al elegido de las diosas.

-Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida- respondió Link con seguridad.

Link observó el libro y notó algo que llamó su atención.

-Mira... parece una especie de poema esta escritura- dijo Link al joven que lo acompañaba dejando asombrado al investigador.

-¿Puedes comprender lo que dice?- preguntó el chico de lentes al héroe de Hyrule.

-Es extraño pero…puedo leerlo perfectamente, es como…como si conociera esta escritura desde hace años…- dijo el joven héroe.

-Este poema…"El diamante de sangre en tu alma reposará y sólo entonces la puerta al crepúsculo frente a ti se abrirá"… ¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntó Link a sí mismo.

-No lo sé…- respondió el joven de lentes.

-Debo partir ahí ya, me llevaré el libro, quizá en aquel lugar logre descifrar ese extraño escrito- dijo Link tomando el libro y dirigiéndose fuera de la biblioteca con Shad siguiéndole.

-Oye, ¿y cómo piensas ir?- le preguntó el joven de lentes al héroe.

-Iré a caballo- le respondió Link al investigador.

Link estaba por salir del castillo para buscar a Epona cuando de repente lo llamó la princesa.

-Link, espera- le dijo la soberana.

-Princesa…- dijo el héroe mirando a la soberana acercarse.

-Veo que has encontrado una forma de volver al crepúsculo y piensas partir, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas sin nada, ven te daré un par de provisiones para el viaje…incluso a Epona también le daré algo…- comentó la princesa al héroe.

La princesa ordenó que llevaran a Epona al establo mientras le daba provisiones a Link para el viaje, después de que Zelda le dio todo lo necesario al joven héroe ambos se dirigieron al establo donde se encontraba Epona.

-Supongo que el viaje puede llegar a ser muy peligroso por lo que me has dicho, es por ello que he pedido que le pongan esto a Epona…- dijo la soberana de Hyrule al héroe mostrándole a su yegua protegida con una armadura que cubría su cabeza, los crines la parte frontal, los lados y la barda.

Epona al ver a su amo fue corriendo hacia él, el héroe sonrió y acaricio un poco a Epona y después miró a Zelda.

-Gracias princesa, ahora debo partir- dijo el chico ojiazul y procedió a subirse en Epona.

-Ten cuidado Link, y oye…espero que puedas volver a verla- le contestó la princesa, el chico asintió, Link observó hacia el sitio que tendría que atravesar primero y donde comenzaba el camino a su destino.

(youtube watch?v=YYqW-UyN5mg)

El joven observó las montañas nevadas y partió, cabalgaba con Epona rápidamente, el tiempo era lluvioso y relampagueaba, subió por las montañas cabalgando sin cesar atravesando la fuerte ventisca, hacía frío pero el joven estaba tan decidido que lo ignoraba, su mirada mostraba determinación, llegó a un pequeño puerto que daba a mar abierto, subió a un barco junto con Epona y surcó los mares salvajes atravesando una fuerte tormenta que hacía que el barco se tambaleara de un lado a otro, las salvajes olas golpeaban el barco sin piedad mientras Link se mantenía observando en la cubierta, finalmente tras días de viaje por mar el chico prosiguió su camino cabalgando en Epona, pasó por donde había un viejo volcán activo teniendo que atravesar ríos de lava y escapar de los campos de géiser, siguió su camino pasando por un acantilado en donde cruzaba un río por debajo, el atardecer caía y solo se veía la sombra de Link ante los rayos del atardecer, llegó a un viejo puente teniendo que usar la doble zarpa para poder cruzar sin caer al vacío, llegó a un bosque oscuro y con mucha neblina donde había restos de construcciones de civilizaciones antiguas, el silencio del lugar daba un ambiente sepulcral, el aire se tornaba gélido y a unos cuantos metros de él logró ver un viejo cartel de bienvenida, finalmente había llegado a su destino.

Link cabalgaba a un viejo pueblo que se lograba divisar, estaba totalmente en oscuridad y para rematar la lluvia comenzó a caer, el letrero que había visto antes decía "Bienvenidos a pueblo del ocaso" y tenía rasguños como de alguna bestia.

El chico siguió hasta entrar en aquel poblado, al llegar la gente lo miraba de reojo, algunos de ellos incluso murmuraban, estas personas no parecían gente de confiar y por el contrario el joven héroe sabía que tendría que andarse con cuidado.


	6. El Despertar Del Señor Oscuro

NOTA

Capítulo 6 chicos/as le agradezco por su apoyo a todos :D y me tardé un poco más en actualizar porque estaba en final de semestre y casi muero de estrés, pero finalmente soy libre :'v sin más noticias que dar los dejo con el cap, nos leemos luego mis lectores/as :D

* * *

Capítulo 6

En el palacio del crepúsculo…

Midna y su nana Lya se encontraban en el comedor, en la mesa había un gran banquete con los platillos preferidos de la princesa, pero a pesar de ello, la princesa no había probado bocado.

-Mi niña…tienes que comer, te puedes enfermar- dijo Lya a la princesa con preocupación.

-No tengo hambre nana…- respondió la soberana con la mirada triste.

-Corazón… ya han pasado 6 meses, no puedes seguir así- comentó la nana sintiéndose triste, ver a su princesa de esa manera le destrozaba el corazón.

-Lo sé nana…pero para mí, es como si todo hubiera pasado ayer- le dijo la princesa con pesar en su corazón.

Los últimos seis meses habían sido muy duros, Midna se la pasaba en su habitación encerrada, casi no comía y le costaba concentrarse para resolver los problemas del reino.

-Mi princesa… ¿A él le hubiera gustado verte sufrir así por su culpa?- preguntó la nana, Midna no respondió la pregunta, en su lugar simplemente se quedó pensativa.

-Come, por favor… si no es por ti, al menos hazlo por él- dijo Lya como último recurso para convencer a Midna.

-…-la princesa del crepúsculo miró a su nana, y tras pensarlo un poco comenzó a comer.

La nana suspiró aliviada, todos los días desde que Midna había vuelto era una lucha constante para que se alimentara, y todo ese tiempo le fue suficiente para comprobar que su princesa realmente amaba a aquel chico.

-La princesa es joven, aún tiene mucho que aprender… ojalá y ese chico descubra la manera de venir a este reino, sólo así mi niña dejará de sufrir- pensaba la nana mientras observaba a Midna.

En el pueblo del ocaso…

Link se desmontó de Epona y comenzó a caminar buscando un hotel, la gente de aquel lugar no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el pueblo era sombrío y el aire frío, en el cielo no había más que nubes oscuras, la luz de algunos hogares iluminaba los pequeños caminos de piedra que tenía el lugar, la lluvia y los relámpagos hacían un juego perfecto con los árboles para darle un toque tétrico al sitio.

-Este lugar es extraño…pero siento que ya he estado aquí antes…- pensaba Link mientras observaba los alrededores del pueblo con Epona tras de él.

En unos instantes llegó a lo que parecía ser la plaza central del lugar, frente a él había una gran cabaña con un reloj en la parte más alta, había tres caminos distintos por los que se podía salir del pueblo y volver al bosque, las cabañas de los habitantes tenían candiles exteriores.

Link buscó con la mirada algún hotel, hasta que justo al lado de la gran cabaña del reloj había uno, el letrero decía "Crem, Bar Y Hotel". El nombre le resultaba extraño, pero no le importó y se dirigió hacia el edificio.

Link ató a Epona en el amarradero que tenía fuera el hotel, justo cuando iba a entrar, un hombre salió volando por la puerta, después salió una mujer con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de color azul gritando y tomando por sorpresa al joven héroe.

-¡Y más te vale que no regreses por aquí!- dijo con furia aquella mujer al hombre tirado en el suelo.

La chica estaba por entrar nuevamente al hotel cuando se percató de la presencia de Link.

-Oye…tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica observando a Link fijamente.

-No, vengo de un reino muy lejano a este lugar- respondió el joven héroe.

-Oh, así que eres viajero…es extraño, casi nadie viene por aquí- le dijo la chica ojiazul mirando de arriba-abajo a Link provocando que se sintiera un poco incómodo.

-Fuertes motivos me traen a este lugar señorita...- fue la respuesta de Link a la chica.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas en el hotel?, después de todo no tienes donde ir… ¿o sí?- le comentó la chica guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de manera coqueta.

Link se sonrojó ligeramente ante el coqueteo de aquella chica, aunque ella tenía razón, no tenía un lugar dónde quedarse y se sentía cansado después de tan largo viaje.

-Eeh…No, no tengo donde…eeh…- respondió Link pero no pudo continuar ya que no sabía el nombre de aquella mujer.

-Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Romina, ¿y el tuyo?- le preguntó la chica acercándose mucho al joven héroe.

-Mi…mi nombre es Link- le contestó el chico dando un paso hacia atrás para mantener distancia.

-Qué bonito nombre- dijo la chica acercándose de nuevo a Link, de repente Epona relinchó llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Esa yegua es tuya?- preguntó Romina caminando hacia donde se encontraba Epona amarrada.

-Sí, se llama Epona…- le contestó el chico a Romina mientras se paraba al lado de ella.

-Creo que tu yegua también necesita descansar, además está lloviendo… si quieres la podemos llevar al establo que está tras del hotel, ahí estará mucho mejor- dijo Romina dirigiéndole la mirada a Link.

-¿Enserio?- contestó dudoso el elegido de la diosas.

-¡Claro!, no hay problema, tráela por aquí- le dijo la chica siguiendo un pequeño camino que daba hacia la parte trasera del hotel, Link desató a Epona y siguió a la chica hasta el establo.

Romina abrió la puerta del establo y le indicó a Link que entrara junto con Epona, el chico así lo hizo, una vez dentro procedió a quitarle la armadura a su yegua.

-Es una hermosa yegua, Link- comentó la chica ojiazul mientras veía como el mencionado acariciaba el cuello de Epona.

Link le dirigió la mirada a Romina y le sonrió como agradecimiento, le dejaron comida y agua a Epona y después ambos salieron del establo.

-Oye, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Link a la chica y esta simplemente le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

De repente se escucharon gritos en la plaza principal, Link y la chica corrieron a ver que sucedía, cuando llegaron, vieron a un demonio de cuerpo deforme con los ojos huecos y grandes garras afiladas atravesándole el pecho a un hombre al que le acababa de arrancar la vida.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Link a sí mismo, ya que era la primera vez que veía a un ser como ese.

En Hyrule…

Shad se encontraba leyendo aún aquel libro que había encontrado con Link en la biblioteca, en eso estaba cuando vio a la princesa y fue tras de ella.

-¡Princesa!- le llamó el joven de lentes, Zelda se detuvo y volteo a donde había escuchado su nombre.

-¿Todo bien Shad?- preguntó la soberana de Hyrule al verle.

-Sí…Princesa, ¿me podría decir por qué Link quería llegar a aquel lugar llamado el crepúsculo?- le dijo el chico a la soberana.

-Él fue en busca de alguien, pero ese no es su único motivo…- le respondió la princesa intrigando al joven.

-¿Alguien?... ¿Para qué?- volvió a preguntar el joven investigador.

-Link no me dijo nada, pero estoy segura que él también lo percibió y fue tras esa persona…para protegerla…- fue la respuesta de Zelda al chico, dejándolo aún más intrigado.

-Protegerla… ¿De qué?- se preguntó el chico extrañado y un poco confundido.

-Una nueva amenaza se aproxima Shad, la espada maestra que llevaba Link es la prueba de ello ya que solo sale de su reposo cuando el mal aparece… pero esta vez… percibo una terrible maldad… mucho más agresiva y peligrosa que la de Ganondorf… - decía la princesa con mucha seriedad, su preocupación era notoria y eso alarmó al joven.

-Entonces… ¿todos estamos en peligro?- preguntó el joven alarmado ante las palabras de la princesa.

Zelda no respondió y solo lo miró fijamente, el silencio le dio la respuesta al chico de lentes, si la princesa lo decía era algo muy serio por lo que preocuparse.

-Link… ojalá y encuentres a Midna, presiento que la necesitaremos- pensó la princesa cerrando los ojos como pidiendo un deseo.

De vuelta en el pueblo del ocaso…

La criatura vio a Link y a la chica y se dirigió hacia ellos a gran velocidad, Link al ver que el demonio se aproximaba hacia ellos cargó a la chica en sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó la chica aún aterrada por la criatura que los seguía.

-A un lugar dónde esa cosa no te mate- le respondió el chico señalando con la mirada el demonio el cual dio un escalofriante rugido, al hacerlo algunos candiles que había se rompieron.

En su carrera, Link logró ver una pequeña bodega de madera abierta mientras la gente corría, el joven llevó a Romina a la bodega para esconderla.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó la chica al ver que Link no se ocultaba con ella.

-Tengo que eliminar a esa cosa, de lo contrario matará a alguien más- dijo el joven héroe a la chica, luego la encerró en la bodega y fue a combatir a la criatura.

Aquel extraño ser había aprisionado a una mujer y esta intentaba liberarse sin poder conseguirlo, la criatura la alzó con sus largos brazos y se disponía a atravesarle el cuerpo con sus filosas garras, hasta que recibió un flechazo en el brazo con el que sostenía a la mujer dejándola caer y rugiendo ante el daño recibido.

La criatura posó sus huecos ojos en Link quien tenía el arco en sus manos apuntándole de nuevo, nuevamente el chico de túnica verde disparó una flecha, pero esta vez aquel demonio la esquivó y corrió hacia él, Link desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia.

Aquel demonio se lanzó contra él tratando de cortarle con sus garras, sin embargo, Link tapó los golpes con su escudo y después trató de darle varios cortes a aquella criatura, pero todos sus golpes fueron detenidos con las filosas garras que portaba aquel demonio.

La gente del pueblo observaba sorprendida la batalla entre aquel joven extraño y la bestia que tenía frente a él, Romina también observaba como Link evadía los ataques de ese demonio para después atacarle con la espada.

Link hizo un salto hacia atrás evitando las garras de la criatura y después se lanzó hacia ella con un tajo volador, la criatura logró tapar el golpe pero recibió daño por la fuerza con la que Link le golpeó, furiosa por ello, la criatura rugió y estiró su brazo para atrapar a Link, el chico de túnica verde rodó hacia un lado evitando el ataque, después sacó su zarpa y enganchó a la criatura, al hacerlo el chico comenzó a darle vueltas por los aires hasta soltarla haciendo que esta fuera disparada hacia los árboles haciendo que algunos le cayeran encima por lo violento del golpe.

Link guardó su zarpa y observaba el lugar donde había caído aquel demonio, por un momento parecía que había sido el final de la batalla, la gente que estaba oculta se disponía a salir pero no lo hicieron al ver que de nuevo aquella criatura cortaba en pedazos aquellos árboles que le habían caído encima, el joven héroe volvió a ponerse en guardia esperando el siguiente movimiento de la criatura, de pronto esta comenzó a lanzarle los trozos del árbol que había destrozado, Link preparó su espada y a cada trozo que le lanzaba lo iba cortando con la espada, pero eran tan enormes algunos trozos que comenzó a evadirlos, ocupó tanto su atención en ello que no se percató cuando la criatura se lanzó hacia él para atacarle, cuando se dio cuenta esta le dio un fuerte golpe que apenas y pudo tapar con el escudo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo arrastrarse varios metros hacia atrás, el chico se reincorporó tras unos breves instantes y se dio cuenta que lo había alcanzado a herir en su brazo izquierdo, el corte no era tan profundo pero sangraba considerablemente, Link vio como aquel demonio se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, Romina veía angustiada como la herida de Link no dejaba de Sangrar y nadie del pueblo se disponía a brindarle ayuda al chico.

-Demonios… por más golpes que le dé, esa cosa no muere- pensó Link tratando de encontrar la forma de ponerle fin al mortal combate, de pronto una pequeña llamarada se alzó tras el demonio, producto de los candiles que habían caído en los trozos del árbol haciendo que la criatura tratara de esconderse del fuego.

Link se dio cuenta de ello, y pensando rápidamente antes de que el fuego se extinguiera por la lluvia, tomó su boomerang y lo lanzó al fuego que estaba tras la criatura, el boomerang formó un pequeño torbellino de fuego y aquella criatura quedó atrapada entre las llamaradas, poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse gritando desgarradoramente hasta desaparecer, el boomerang dejó de girar y la lluvia apagó el fuego, finalmente la batalla había concluido, Link sonrió triunfal, pero se desmayó debido a la herida que tenía.

-¡Link!- gritó Romina saliendo de su escondite para ayudar al chico.

En el reino del crepúsculo…

Midna se encontraba en el balcón de su palacio, observaba el ocaso perdida entre los pensamientos que tejía su mente, de pronto se comenzó a sentir angustiada y desesperada por algún motivo.

-¿Por qué siento esta gran angustia?... esto sólo lo he sentido cuando…- se decía a sí misma la soberana del crepúsculo, pero antes de completar la frase corrió hacia donde estaba su nana, deseando que ese presentimiento fuera cualquier otra cosa menos lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué pasa mi princesa?- preguntó Lya al ver la cara de susto que tenía la soberana al entrar a su pieza.

-Nana, necesito tu ayuda, es algo urgente, me está matando de la angustia- dijo la soberana con un tono de súplica.

-¿Angustia?, ¿Pero de qué?- preguntaba sin comprender Lya a su querida y respetada princesa.

-Nana, necesito verlo…necesito ver si él se encuentra bien, porque tengo el presentimiento de que no lo está- respondió la soberana con desesperación y preocupación.

Lya la observó con lástima, era increíble que ese chico tuviera ese "poder" para ´poner así a su princesa, finalmente se compadeció de ella.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate… existe un viejo conjuro con el que puedes verlo…- le dijo Lya a la soberana poniéndose seria.

Midna la miró con un brillo en sus ojos, y una silueta de sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la primera desde hacía ya 6 meses.

-Princesa, dentro de poco se convertirá en la reina del crepúsculo y ya es hora de que sepa los antiguos secretos de este mundo, pero por ahora cumpliré sus deseos, sígame por favor- dijo la nana a su princesa sonriéndole.

-Gracias nana- le respondió la soberana, Lya colocó su mano en una pared donde se encontraba el emblema de la familia del crepúsculo, al hacerlo el emblema se iluminó y la pared se desintegró, al ver tal cosa Midna se sorprendió, ambas entraron en aquel sitio que estaba totalmente a oscuras, tras caminar un poco se encendieron unas antorchas mostrando una gran habitación en dónde había muchos libros en un enorme estante, viejos proverbios del crepúsculo se encontraban dibujados en las paredes, y en una parte de la pared estaba esculpido el reino del crepúsculo con una pequeña oración que decía "Las sombras gobernarán el mundo del crepúsculo si su rey tiene el corazón lleno de maldad, La luces apagadas del ocaso reinarán si su gobernante es digno y justo, pero para eso dos deben ser uno y uno deben ser dos".

-¿Qué es este lugar nana?- preguntó la soberana tratando de comprender aquella frase sin tener éxito.

-Es la habitación secreta del palacio, en esta habitación se guardan las memorias de todos los gobernantes del crepúsculo, los conjuros más poderosos y mil verdades sobre este mundo se ocultan en esta habitación- le decía Lya a la soberana quien al escuchar esas palabras quedó en shock, pues nunca imaginó que tales cosas se encontraran escondidas en las profundidades del palacio.

-¿Mis padres conocían este lugar?- preguntó la soberana a su nana con mucha intriga.

-Por supuesto, sólo los miembros de la familia real crepuscular tienen acceso a este lugar- le comentó la peliroja a su soberana.

-Pero si sólo la familia tiene acceso, ¿cómo pudimos entrar si yo no abrí ese pasaje?- dijo Midna, esta nueva revelación había sido tan sorpresiva que no lograba salir totalmente de los miles de pensamientos y preguntas que tenía en su cabeza.

-Bien , responderé a tu pregunta, hace tiempo, meses antes de la muerte de tus padres ellos hablaron conmigo, me dijeron que presentían algo terrible aproximarse…entonces pensando en ti me designaron la tarea de que al ser mayor y estar lista para ser reina, te revelara sobre este lugar, además se me otorgó el sello de la familia real en mi mano izquierda, con él, podría tener acceso a esta cámara, y así lo hice, después de mucho tiempo finalmente llegó este día, sé que es difícil y confuso para ti, pero ya habrá tiempo para aclarar tus dudas, ahora a lo que vinimos- dijo Lya a la soberana mirándola a los ojos fijamente, después caminó hacia una pequeña mesa dónde se encontraba un viejo libro de conjuros, estos libros estaban clasificados por lo peligrosos que eran, pero el que Lya tomó era uno sencillo.

-Bien, aquí esta- dijo la mujer pelirroja señalando una página del libro que sostenía, lo leyó durante uno instantes y luego lo cerró. Cerró sus ojos y acercó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, poco a poco de entre sus manos apareció una esfera de energía, la nana extendió sus manos y se formó una esfera que simulaba ser un portal, pero no lo era, solo se podía observar a través de él, como si fuera una bola mágica del mundo de la luz.

-Ya está listo mi niña, ahora sólo para buscarlo debes pensar en él y este portal lo reflejará para que veas dónde se encuentra- le decía Lya a una Midna que seguía asombrándose ante las cosas que aún debía aprender.

-Así lo haré- le respondió la soberana a su nana acercándose a la esfera, Midna se concentró y en la esfera comenzaron a salir algunos lugares del mundo de la luz, acercándose poco a poco hasta finalmente dar con Link.

-¡Es él!, pero…oh no- dijo la princesa feliz en un principio, pero luego su felicidad se fue al ver como cargaban a Link con sus ropajes manchados de sangre, ante tal escena Midna se desmayó.

-¡Princesa!, ¡Princesa!- decía la nana tratándola de reanimar.

En algún lugar más allá del crepúsculo y el mundo de la luz…

En un mundo totalmente oscuro e infestado de monstruos y demonios se encontraban unas ruinas, dentro de ellas en una habitación que se mantenía a pesar del tiempo se encontraba un pozo tapado con una gran roca circular, esta roca tenía escrita sobre ella un antiguo sello que brillaba, de pronto la luz de este sello se apagó y la roca se partió.

La tierra de aquel mundo comenzó a temblar, causando que los demonios y monstruos que ahí habitaban se alarmaran, la tierra se abrió formando un camino hacia donde se encontraba el templo en ruinas, se escuchó un macabro rugido que incluso asustó a los monstruos de aquel lugar.

Oscuras llamaradas comenzaron a salir del suelo, finalmente hubo una gran explosión en el lugar y una enorme sombra emergió del subsuelo, no tenía una forma estable, pero se le apreciaban dedos en forma de cuchillas, su cuerpo parecía ser compuesto por humo y su mirada era una llamarada de color rojo brillante.

-¡POR FIN!- gritó con una gruesa y temible voz aquella gran sombra.

-¡Después de 5 mil años sellado en ese maldito lugar he vuelto a este mundo!- dijo con una risa macabra aquel ser que recién había emergido a la superficie.

Aquel ser, observó cómo miles de monstruos huían del lugar, una sonrisa demoniaca se dibujó en lo que parecía ser su rostro, tomó a los que intentaban escapar con sus enormes manos en forma de cuchillas y se deleitó con los gritos de sus víctimas mientras los apretaba en sus manos haciéndolos pedazos poco a poco para después comérselos.

-Ahora, comenzará de nuevo mi conquista que no pude realizar hace miles de años, y esta vez, destruiré a esas basuras, les daré un castigo tan cruel que preferirán morir rápidamente, sus mundos serán míos….JAJAJAJA- se decía aquel ser a sí mismo y volvió a reír.

En el pueblo del ocaso…

Romina se encontraba observando a Link desde la puerta de una habitación, el joven estaba recostado en una cálida cama del hotel con una venda en su brazo y cubierto por las sábanas, el chico aún seguía inconsciente, la chica dirigió la mirada al doctor que estaba por irse.

-Doctor, ¿cree que él estará bien?- preguntó la chica oijazul.

-Claro, la herida cerrará con esas yerbas curativas, además a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre se podrá reponer con la poción que le dimos, es un joven muy fuerte y valiente- decía el doctor mientras miraba a Link.

-Sí… muchas gracias doctor- dijo la chica agradecida.

-Bueno, me retiro, con permiso – dijo el doctor saliendo del lugar.

La chica se quedó observando a Link por un largo rato, recordó lo que el joven había hecho por ella y también por todos en el pueblo, y es que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría.


	7. En busca del diamante de sangre--parte 1

Romina apagó las velas que iluminaban la habitación de Link y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Unas horas después, Link estaba plácidamente dormido, soñando con encontrarse nuevamente con su amada, con aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón sin haberse dado cuenta.

En su sueño, él se encontraba en un hermoso campo lleno flores y árboles, el cielo estaba cubierto por los últimos rayos agonizantes del sol, dando como resultado un hermoso atardecer en donde los animales que se podían observar se preparaban para recibir a la dama de la noche con sus astros luminosos, el joven héroe caminaba lentamente observando tan majestuoso paisaje, cuando a lo lejos, pudo divisar una conocida silueta.

-¿Midna?... ¡Midna!- gritó el ojiazul al reconocerla, seguidamente corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, la princesa lo miró con una sonrisa y con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos color carmesí, Link quería decirle tantas cosas, pero la emoción no se lo permitía, sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo poco a poco sintiendo el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, ambos se miraban fijamente en silencio por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Midna sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra abrazó al joven héroe con todas sus fuerzas, el ojiazul tardó un poco en reaccionar pero correspondió el abrazo con mucha emoción.

-Link…perdóname… debí habértelo dicho antes- decía la princesa mientras sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas simulando una cascada y con su voz quebrantada.

-Ya… tranquila, todo está bien, ahora estas conmigo- le respondió el chico acariciando con mucho amor la espalda de la chica.

-Pero…- trató de decir la princesa, pero Link se separó un poco del abrazo y colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la chica silenciándola.

-Sshhh, no digas nada, tan solo quiero aprovechar cada minuto a tu lado a partir de ahora…- le dijo el ojiazul fijando su mirada en la princesa y después secó las lágrimas de los ojos de su amada.

-Link…Te amo…- le respondió la princesa del crepúsculo conmovida por las palabras del héroe.

-Te amo, Midna- dijo el chico a su amada, poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios se iba acortando, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, la piel de la joven princesa se erizó al sentir el rose de sus labios con los de Link.

De pronto Midna fue arrastrada hacia una oscura y espesa neblina, Link la siguió intentando tomar la mano de Midna.

-¡Link!- gritaba con desesperación la princesa perdiéndose entre la espesa neblina, el escenario cambió radicalmente, el campo de flores pasó a ser un desierto sin vida, el crepúsculo había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba una luna oscura.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó el héroe a sí mismo al ver el cambio tan radical del lugar en el que se encontraba.

De entre la niebla emergió aquella sombra con la cual había soñado antes el joven héroe, sonriendo macabramente de lado a lado.

-Tú otra vez- dijo Link desenvainando la espada maestra, el chico estaba por atacar al extraño ser pero se detuvo al ver que en una de sus garras tenía aprisionada a Midna, la princesa forcejeaba tratando de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

-¡Midna!, ¡Suéltala en este instante maldito!- gritó Link al ver a la princesa en esa situación, y luego amenazó con furia al extraño ser.

-Su destino está sellado, todos están destinados a perecer bajo el poder de la profunda oscuridad- respondió aquel ser con una voz que resonaba por todo el lugar.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!- respondió Link tratando de atacarlo pero su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado.

-Rayos… ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!- gritó el joven con desesperación.

-Me gustaría saber… si eres tan justo como aparentas serlo- le dijo aquella voz riendo macabramente.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- gritó Link tratando de mover su cuerpo, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

-Todos tenemos maldad en nuestro interior… sólo hay que dejarla salir- le susurró al oído aquel ser, después una de sus garras tomó la forma de una daga con una oscura llamarada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?... No… no te atrevas… ¡NO!- gritaba Link entre lágrimas por la impotencia al ver como aquella figura reía mientras acercaba la daga para arrancarle la vida a la princesa del crepúsculo.

Finalmente aquel ser no se contuvo más y atacó a la princesa para acabar con su vida.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritaba Link mientras veía como la daga estaba por atravesar a Midna.

-¡MIDNA!- gritó Link levantándose de golpe de la cama, se quedó en shock unos instantes, estaba agitado y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Otra vez…otra vez este sueño… algo malo está por suceder, ¡Debo darme prisa e ir con Midna!- se dijo el héroe a sí mismo, ignoró por completo la herida que tenía y decidió levantarse para ojear el libro que le ayudaría a encontrar el pasaje al crepúsculo.

\- "El diamante de sangre en tu alma reposará y sólo entonces la puerta al crepúsculo frente a ti se abrirá"… rayos no comprendo que quiere decir esto…- decía el joven tratando una y otra vez de encontrarle significado.

El chico miró el mapa de la localización del diamante, al parecer este indicaba que se encontraba cerca del pueblo del ocaso en alguna parte del bosque.

-Tengo que ir tras ese diamante, ya después me preocuparé por entender ese extraño mensaje- se dijo el héroe a sí mismo, cerró el libro pero notó algo extraño, algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó al ver que en el lomo del libro decía "Tomo 2".

-Tomo 2… ¿eso quiere decir que hay otro libro anterior a este?- se dijo con sorpresa el chico, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto tomó el libro y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Romina.

-Oh, Link, estaba por tocar a tu puerta, quería saber cómo estabas- le dijo la chica con timidez.

-Estoy muy bien Romina, no te preocupes por mí- le respondió con amabilidad el joven ojiazul.

-¡Me da mucho gusto oír eso!- comentó la chica sonriendo.

-Romina, tengo que salir al bosque- le dijo el héroe tomando un semblante serio.

-¿A-al bosque?- preguntó la chica con temor.

-Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó el elegido de las diosas a la chica ojiazul desconcertado por su reacción.

Romina lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, entremos a tu habitación…- dijo la chica entrando en la habitación del héroe.

Link cerró la puerta y decidió escuchar lo que la chica le tenía que decir, ella se paró frente a la ventana dándole la espalda al héroe.

-Desde que yo nací, este pueblo siempre ha estado bajo la oscuridad, nunca se asoma aquella estrella a la que ustedes conocen como el sol… nada es lo que parece en este lugar, aquel monstruo con el que luchaste… es solo uno de los miles que acechan diariamente al pueblo- decía la chica con la mirada perdida.

-Este es un lugar maldito, los seres que habitan en el bosque están aquí por el poder de una extraña piedra…- dijo la joven girando para poder ver al joven héroe.

\- ¿Y por qué no la han destruido?- preguntó el chico sin perder la seriedad que ambos tenían en ese momento.

-Muchos lo han intentado… incluso caballeros que han llegado a este lugar… pero de todos los que partieron, ninguno logró volver…- le comentó la chica cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

Al joven héroe le llamó la atención lo de esa extraña piedra de la que hablaba la chica, entonces tomó el libro que poseía y lo abrió en la página en la que se mostraba un dibujo del diamante de sangre.

-Dime Romina, ¿te han contado como es esa piedra que me comentas?- preguntó el espadachín mientras observaba la hoja del libro.

-Yo no sé cómo es aquella piedra… pero el anciano del pueblo dice que él la pudo ver…- le respondió la chica ojiazul pensativa.

-¿Podrías llevarme con él?- volvió a preguntar el héroe a la chica.

-Claro- le contestó Romina.

En el palacio del crepúsculo…

Midna se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación, las puertas de cristal que daban hacia su balcón se encontraban abiertas, el viento soplaba desde fuera agitando las cortinas de color azulado transparente y dejando entrar la luz del eterno crepúsculo a su habitación. Sentada a un lado de su cama se encontraba Lya velando por la princesa, no se había separado de ella desde que se había desmayado. Finalmente la princesa comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, poco a poco fue despertando hasta lograr ver a su nana sentada junto a ella.

-…N-nana…¿Qué pasó?...- dijo la soberana del crepúsculo reincorporándose lentamente.

-Mi princesa... te desmayaste al ver a ese joven del que tanto me hablaste- le respondió Lya a la soberana mientras le acariciaba la frente.

-… ¡Link!- dijo exaltada la princesa al recordar lo sucedido.

-Princesa, tranquila… él está bien, no te levantes- le dijo Lya impidiendo que Midna se levantara bruscamente.

-Pero si yo lo vi muy mal- le contestó la princesa con mucha preocupación.

-Tranquila, estaba herido, pero no de gravedad, para estos momentos ya se ha de haber recuperado- le dijo la nana para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estas segura nana?- preguntó Midna con voz quebrantada.

-Por supuesto, estate tranquila mi princesa…- le respondió Lya dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Tengo miedo- dijo la princesa crepuscular correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Tranquila mi princesa, todo estará bien, te lo prometo…- le respondió Lya acariciando la espalda de la joven princesa.

En el mundo de la oscuridad y las tinieblas…

El señor de las sombras estaba parado en la cima de lo que parecía ser un gran volcán, pero dentro, había un vórtice de fuego azul en la que se podían ver rostros de seres macabros sufriendo, el nombre de aquel lugar era "El vórtice de almas".

-Mis súbditos, después de tanto tiempo ha llegado la hora de nuestra venganza, el reino de la luz y el del ocaso caerán finalmente ante nosotros…- decía aquel ser y después extendió sus manos hacia las tinieblas.

-Ahora yo, como el señor de la eterna oscuridad, ¡les ordeno que se levanten una vez más, yo los libero de su prisión!- gritó aquel ser, seguidamente un rayo cayó dentro del vórtice y de este emergió un gran tornado de fuego en color azul que subió hasta lo alto de las tinieblas, el lugar relampagueaba mientras aquel ser reía a carcajadas.

Hubo una gran explosión en aquel lugar, el vórtice había desaparecido y en su lugar había un enorme cráter, el señor de la oscuridad parecía no haber recibido daño alguno, de pronto tras de él un gran número de criaturas con ojos malignos aparecieron, muchas de esas criaturas tenían la capacidad de adoptar diferentes formas y eran totalmente inmunes a los ataques con armas normales.

Uno de aquellos seres se acercó al señor de la oscuridad, tenía la forma de un paladín con armadura negra la cual desprendía un aura oscura, estando a escasos metros del señor oscuro se arrodilló.

-Mi señor… es un gusto volver a servirle después de tantos años- dijo el paladín oscuro sin levantar la mirada.

-El tiempo ha llegado… quiero que prepares a todo nuestro ejército para la invasión, a los demonios de este lugar invócalos para que se unan a nuestro ejército, doblega a todos aquellos que se resistan, o mátalos para que luego los regresemos a la vida como nuestras marionetas- ordenó el señor de la oscuridad al paladín oscuro dándole la espalda.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor- respondió el paladín aún de rodillas.

-No me falles Danan…- dijo el señor oscuro.

-No lo haré mi señor, salve mi rey, salve Nocturno el señor de la oscuridad- contestó Danan a su rey, después se levantó y se dirigió a cumplir con su mandato.

En el crepúsculo…

Lya se encontraba observando a Midna desde las ventanas que daban al balcón, la princesa se había quedado dormida después de haberse desahogado con ella, la nana pensaba en alguna manera de ayudar al joven héroe de Hyrule a llegar al crepúsculo, pero usar los antiguos conjuros sería un poco peligroso, estos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza cuando en el horizonte logró divisar como un oscuro astro comenzaba a formarse poco a poco.

-Esto no puede ser- se dijo Lya a sí misma y después salió al balcón para observar mejor lo que ocurría.

-Este suceso… es el que describía uno de los antiguos libros de nuestro reino…- pensó la nana de la princesa mientras veía como en el centro del astro salía un espiral que absorbía las nubes del ocaso.

-No hay duda… Nocturno el señor de la oscuridad por fin ha despertado de su letargo –se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de apreciar el suceso.

En el pueblo del ocaso…

-Oye… Romina- decía Link llamando a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Link?- le preguntó la chica volteando a mirarlo.

-Oye, sé que te pedí que me llevaras con el anciano del pueblo pero… ¿Enserio es necesario venir con estas túnicas?- le dijo a la chica señalando las ropas que traían y que incluso les cubrían la mirada.

-Sí, después de lo que hiciste ayer algunos querían lincharte, pues creen que al matar a una de esas cosas ahora atacaran por venganza- le respondió la chica prosiguiendo con su camino con el héroe tras de ella.

-Y yo que creí que estarían contentos- dijo Link con un tono sarcástico.

-No lo tomes a mal, es solo que después de tanto tiempo viviendo de esta manera la gente se vuelve desconfiada- le comentó la chica al joven héroe.

-Bueno, no los culpo por ello…- contestó el chico pensativo.

-Mira, ¡por fin llegamos!- dijo Romina señalando una pequeña cabaña que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Para ser alguien mayor vive muy alejado del pueblo- comentó Link intrigado.

-Pocas personas tratan con él, es alguien muy misterioso, pero yo lo conozco porque es un viejo amigo de la familia- dijo Romina al joven héroe.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del anciano y tocaron a la puerta esperando respuesta.

-Pasen…- respondió una cansada voz desde dentro de la cabaña.

Link abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la cabaña, al entrar vieron una silla frente a una chimenea en la que se encontraba el anciano, había una pequeña mesa de madera en la que reposaba un candil que iluminaba el humilde hogar.

-Los estaba esperando- comentó el anciano a sus invitados.

-Un momento, ¿ya sabía usted que vendríamos a buscarlo?- preguntó Link un poco sorprendido por las palabras del anciano.

-Por supuesto… vienes a preguntarme por la extraña piedra que se encuentra cerca de aquí, ¿no es verdad?- dijo el anciano con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, sus ojos eran de color miel, tenía una larga barba de color blanco y el pelo de su cabeza se había caído con el tiempo.

-Así es- respondió el joven héroe realmente sorprendido por las palabras del anciano.

-La piedra que buscas lleva por nombre "el diamante de sangre", capaz de mostrar el camino hacia el reino crepuscular, esa piedra se encuentra en las montañas que hay cerca de aquí- dijo el anciano al joven héroe dejándolo helado al mencionar el reino del crepúsculo.

-¡¿Cómo sabe acerca del reino crepuscular?!- le gritó Link siendo incapaz de comprender como el viejo anciano había sido tan certero en todo lo que le había dicho.

-Sé muchas más cosas de ti de lo que crees jovencito…- contestó el anciano sonriendo.

Romina se había quedado totalmente callada y atrapada en un shock por la plática que estaba teniendo el joven héroe con el anciano.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Link al anciano con un tono de desconfianza.

-Pronto lo sabrás… por ahora necesitarás esto para hallar el camino al diamante de sangre…- le dijo el anciano arrojándole una lupa de color morado, Link la atrapó y miró al anciano.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó observando la lupa.

-Es "el ojo de la verdad", con él podrás llegar hasta el diamante sin perderte - le explicó el anciano al joven héroe.

-Pero ten cuidado- le dijo el anciano llamándole la atención al chico.

-El bosque está lleno de verdaderas criaturas de la oscuridad, estos seres no son iguales a los que te has enfrentado, con el que te enfrentaste ayer es conocido como devorador de almas, sus garras las entierra en el pecho ya que se dice que el alma de las personas se encuentra en ese lugar, cuando el devorador de almas logra herirte, sin que te des cuenta comienza a alimentarse de tu vitalidad, es por ello que a pesar de que eres un gran espadachín, caíste al finalizar el combate- le dijo el anciano dejando con la boca abierta al joven héroe de Hyrule.

-Debes darte prisa, las pesadillas que tienes cada noche son un mensaje de que el señor de la oscuridad vendrá pronto a este mundo… ahora ve y encuentra el diamante, nos volveremos a ver…- dijo el anciano y después una segadora luz ilumino la habitación. Cuando Link miró de nuevo al anciano este había desaparecido.

-Desapareció…- dijo Romina asustada por lo extraño que le resultaba todo.

-Romina, ve a casa, yo tengo que encontrar ese lugar que mencionó el anciano- le comentó el héroe a la chica ojiazul.

-Pero Link, no estás muy bien…- decía la chica tratando de convencer a joven de no ir en busca del diamante de sangre.

-Escúchame, esta es la razón por la cual vine a este lugar, tengo que hacer esto, por favor no insistas- le contestó el héroe mirándola a los ojos.

-…Está bien, cuídate Link- dijo la chica con tristeza y preocupación.

Link asintió con la mirada y ambos salieron de la casa del anciano con rumbo al hotel, el héroe fue tras su yegua, le colocó la armadura que le había dado la princesa Zelda y después montándose sobre esta partió con rumbo a las montañas que le había dicho el anciano, mientras Romina observaba como Link desaparecía entre la oscuridad del bosque.

-Ten mucho cuidado…- dijo Romina sin dejar de ver el camino por el cual Link había partido.


	8. En busca del diamante de sangre--parte 2

NOTA

Disculpen si estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, mi computadora anda fallando ultimamente y eso ha provocado que no pueda actualizar tan seguido como antes, sin embargo tratare de solucionar el problema lo antes posible, ya que tambien tengo otros proyectos por actualizar y por el mismo problema no he podido, aprovechando agradezco a los que leen el fanfic o algun otro que tengo por aqui :) un saludo y nos leemos luego (espero que pronto)

* * *

Capitulo 8

Link galopaba entre la oscuridad del bosque y la niebla que había, el camino que seguía era iluminado por pequeños candiles colgados en postes de madera, las ramas de los árboles cubrían el estrecho camino, a los lados había viejas torres de vigilancia en ruinas, algunos árboles tenían grandes telarañas en sus ramas, el héroe tenia todos sus sentidos alerta, en su mente resonaba las palabras del anciano acerca de las extrañas criaturas de las que le había advertido.

-¿Quién será ese anciano?...- se preguntaba el héroe de Hyrule manteniendo la vista fija en el camino.

De pronto escuchó un ruido tras de él, al girar su cabeza para ver que había sido ese ruido se topó con un devorador de almas que le seguía.

-Maldición…- se dijo a sí mismo, arreó a Epona para que corriera más rápido, pero el oscuro ser era veloz y le seguía a escasos metros.

Link sacó su arco y comenzó a dispararle flechas al demonio, pero sus ataques parecían inútiles pues le seguía sin perder ritmo.

-Tengo que hacer algo pronto o esta cosa me alcanzara… ¿pero qué hago?- se decía el joven héroe tratando de encontrar la forma de alejar al devorador.

De pronto, al ver los candiles que había en los postes se le ocurrió una idea, hizo que Epona cabalgara en los bordes del camino y apuntó al demonio procurando que la flecha traspasara el candil antes de darle al devorador que le seguía.

-Si esto no funciona, estaré en serios problemas… ¡aquí va!- se dijo el héroe lanzando la flecha, logró darle al candil haciendo que la flecha se prendiera en llamas, sin embargo, la flecha paso a un lado del demonio.

-¡Rayos!, está bien, segundo intento- dijo el héroe volviendo a lanzar una flecha, esta vez el tiro fue certero y logró darle al devorador en su pecho, el demonio cayó en el suelo tratando de quitarse la flecha en llamas mientras daba gritos desgarradores, Link lo observó por unos instantes y prosiguió su camino lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de un largo camino, Link llegó a las rejas de un cementerio, el cual, tenía que cruzar para llegar a las montañas, a los lados de la reja, había dos estatuas con largas túnicas negras, el rostro de ambas era cubierto por la capucha de la túnica, y en las manos tenían una espada cuya punta reposaba en el suelo, en la parte más alta de las rejas del cementerio estaba escrito : "Solo aquel que sea capaz de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden, podrá atravesar este cementerio".

-Ya estoy cerca… después de atravesar este cementerio, encontrare el lugar donde reposa el diamante de sangre…- pensó el héroe observando unos instantes la entrada al cementerio, después arreó a su yegua y se adentró en el oscuro cementerio. Una vez que el joven héroe avanzó un poco dentro del cementerio, los ojos de las estatuas comenzaron a brillar y las rejas del cementerio se cerraron lentamente.

Link avanzaba lentamente por los caminos de piedra que tenía el cementerio, había varias colinas sobre las que se encontraban grandes templos y sus alrededores estaban completamente llenos de lápidas, los árboles de aquel sitio estaban totalmente marchitos, algunos de ellos tenían búhos en sus ramas que observaban al héroe detenidamente mientras avanzaba.

-Qué extraño… a pesar de avanzar por este lugar no logro ver las montañas, ¿me habré perdido?- pensaba el joven héroe observando a su alrededor, después de avanzar un poco más, se detuvo.

-Quizá he tomado el camino equivocado… mejor regresare por donde he venido y seguiré otro camino- se dijo a si mismo haciendo que Epona se diera la vuelta para regresar.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!- se preguntó sorprendido al ver que la reja del cementerio por la que había entrado desapareció, sólo se veían colinas y lápidas a lo largo de todo el lugar.

El joven héroe no tuvo otra opción que continuar su camino, nuevamente arreó a Epona para que avanzara rápidamente, el joven héroe galopó durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se detuvo otra vez.

-Este lugar se asemeja a un laberinto, no importa cuánto avance, no logro salir de aquí… ¿Y ahora qué hago?- pensaba el héroe con desesperación al no encontrar salida. Después pensó en lo que estaba escrito en la entrada del cementerio, y seguidamente se acordó de la lupa que le había entregado el anciano.

-¡Eso es!- se dijo el héroe, rápidamente sacó la lupa y echó un vistazo a través de ella, al hacerlo vio que realmente nunca había logrado avanzar de la entrada del cementerio, en los caminos había varios portales que llevaban nuevamente a la entrada del cementerio y al parecer todo ese tiempo había caído en ellos.

-Este sitio… parece estar en una dimensión diferente…- pensó el chico, quedándose sorprendido al ver como a través de la lupa los alrededores del cementerio se distorsionaban. De entre los diferentes caminos que veía, uno no tenía portales y estaba hecho de huesos, al parecer era el que debía seguir para llegar a su destino.

-Bueno, debo apresurarme- pensó el joven héroe, apenas se dirigió hacia el camino de huesos, miles de esqueletos comenzaron a salir de las lapidas que había, incluso de los grandes templos salían colosos esqueléticos, algunos tenían hachas y otros espadas.

El héroe, al ver como un ejército de esqueletos salía, aceleró el galopar de Epona, sin embargo, eran tantos que comenzaron a estorbarle en el camino, sin detenerse ante los guerreros esqueléticos, Link comenzó a lanzar flechas explosivas para abrirse paso.

-Ya casi…- se dijo el héroe a si mismo estando a pocos metros de la salida del cementerio maldito, de pronto, uno de los colosos esqueléticos se interpuso en la reja de salida, alzó su gran espada e intento cortar al ojiazul, el héroe lo esquivó y le disparo una flecha explosiva en el húmero de sus brazos para desarmarlo, después logró cruzar por debajo de las piernas del coloso y le disparo otra flecha en la rótula de ambas piernas para hacerlo caer sobre los cientos de guerreros esqueléticos que le seguían, dándole el suficiente tiempo para escapar del cementerio, al salir, la reja del cementerio se cerró y los ojos de las estatuas dejaron de brillar.

La yegua se detuvo y el joven héroe pudo tomar un respiro, guardó su arco y se preparó para continuar, al prestar atención al camino, vio una gran montaña no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, la parte más alta estaba hueca simulando la forma de un volcán, las nubes alrededor relampagueaban y en ocasiones caían rayos sobre ella.

-Por fin he llegado…- se dijo a si mismo observando la montaña mientras el viento agitaba su cabello, sin dejar pasar más el tiempo, arreó a Epona para llegar de una vez a la entrada de la gran montaña.

Mientras tanto en el palacio del crepúsculo…

Midna recién se levantaba de su cama, había dormido un largo rato, se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró hacia su balcón, al hacerlo, se percató del extraño astro oscuro que había, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su balcón para observarlo mejor.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó intrigada la soberana crepuscular sin quitar la mirada de aquel astro.

-Es una señal…- dijo Lya tras de la princesa haciendo que esta volteara a mirarla.

-¿Una señal…de qué?- le preguntó la soberana a su nana quien la miraba con seriedad.

-Un ser maligno se ha levantado mi princesa, nuestro mundo corre un gran peligro al igual que el de su amado…- le respondió Lya mirando a la soberana fijamente.

-¿Un ser maligno?, no comprendo nana, ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó nuevamente la princesa desconcertada ante tal respuesta.

-Antes de responderle princesa, quisiera preguntarle una cosa- le dijo Lya sin perder la seriedad que tenía.

-Dime- le respondió la princesa para que prosiguiera.

-¿Últimamente ha tenido visiones, o sueños en donde usted se encuentra en una época distinta?- preguntó la mujer de ojos amarillos.

Midna lo pensó por unos momentos, durante ya hacia unas semanas, había tenido unos extraños sueños, muy parecidos a la visión que tuvo aquella noche en el castillo de Hyrule mientras se duchaba.

-A decir verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, sí, he tenido unos sueños muy extraños… ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?- le contestó la princesa confundida por la situación.

-Lo siguiente que estoy por contarle, le aclarará muchas cosas princesa, esto se encuentra escrito en uno de los libros más antiguos que hay en la sala secreta del castillo…- decía Lya a la princesa, Midna asintió con la cabeza y prestó atención a las palabras de su nana.

-Hace mucho, en la gloriosa época de los dioses, se iba a celebrar la unión de Morrigan, conocida por los mortales como la diosa de los muertos, con Nocturno el señor de la oscuridad, ambos sostenían una relación amorosa que había durado mucho tiempo. Parecía la combinación perfecta entre ambos dioses, oscuridad y muerte juntos, sin embargo, la diosa se había hartado de la relación con el señor oscuro por la desatención que sufría de él. Cansada, decidió ir al mundo de los mortales para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. En aquel mundo, la luz reinaba durante el día, y la oscuridad en la noche ya que no había ningún astro que iluminara la oscuridad durante ese lapso. La diosa tomó la forma de una hermosa mujer de ojos color naranja, un cuerpo esbelto y su larga cabellera pelirroja, mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche por el bosque, cerca de una aldea se topó con un caballero cuyo nombre es desconocido, este caballero quedo tan sorprendido por la belleza de la diosa, que se enamoró al instante de ella, el joven caballero le preguntó a la mujer por su nombre, ella le mintió diciendo que se llamaba "Anu", la diosa también se sentía atraída por aquel caballero y pasó un largo rato con él hasta que decidió regresar a su mundo, no sin antes citar al caballero la siguiente noche en el mismo lugar en el que se habían encontrado, ambos siguieron frecuentándose noche tras noche, hasta que en una de ellas, el caballero le confesó su amor a aquella mujer, la diosa le correspondió y esa misma noche ella se entregó a él, sin embargo, Nocturno se enteró al poco tiempo de la relación de Morrigan con aquel mortal, por lo que decidió destruir el mundo de los mortales y el de la diosa que lo había traicionado, preparó un gran ejercito de criaturas y demonios de las sombras que dejó a cargo de Danan, su sirviente más poderoso. El ataque al reino de la diosa de los muertos fue sorpresivo, ella intentó defender su reino pero fue casi destruido completamente, al toparse con Danan en el campo de batalla, este le hizo saber el aparente motivo del ataque y fue tras su amado al mundo de los mortales, Nocturno había comenzado la invasión al castillo del mundo de la luz buscando al caballero con el cual Morrigan lo había traicionado, la diosa encontró al joven caballero defendiendo la aldea que había cerca del bosque y rápidamente fue hacia él, la mujer le reveló que ella era una deidad y le contó sobre las intenciones del señor de la oscuridad, pero fue demasiado tarde, Nocturno los encontró y comenzó a perseguirlos hasta que los arrinconó en el borde de un acantilado, Morrigan quiso combatir contra Nocturno, pero el señor de la oscuridad era mucho más poderoso ya que la luz del mundo de los mortales se consumía poco a poco por el sol oscuro, y los mortales asesinados eran convertidos en marionetas controladas por magia oscura, el caballero trató de defender a la diosa pero sólo consiguió salir herido, el maligno ser tomó a Morrigan que se encontraba en su forma de mortal y le reveló que siempre tuvo la intención de conquistar ambos mundos, después sacó su espada bautizada como "La espada de la agonía" e hirió de muerte a la diosa. Cuando todo parecía perdido, la diosa Hylia descendió al mundo de los mortales y le otorgó al caballero la espada divina para combatir contra el señor de la oscuridad, Nocturno usó su antigua magia para transportarlos a todos al mundo de la oscuridad eterna, en ese lugar, el valiente caballero sostuvo una feroz batalla contra Nocturno a pesar de estar mal herido, sin embargo, la diferencia de poderes era enorme, por lo que la diosa Morrigan con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le pidió ayuda a Hylia para encerrar a Nocturno en el "pozo del abismo" que se encontraba dentro del templo del maligno ser, la diosa estaba a punto de morir, por lo que la única opción para lograr su cometido era brindarle una nueva vida, pero esta llevaría consigo una maldición, la diosa de los muertos aceptó la nueva vida otorgada por Hylia y esta cambió su forma totalmente transformándose para siempre en el astro luminoso conocido como luna. Ambas diosas comenzaron a formar un conjuro lo suficientemente poderoso para encerrar durante un largo tiempo al rey oscuro, él se dio cuenta de la intención de las diosas y quiso detenerlas, pero el joven caballero lo hirió con la espada divina e impidió el ataque, el rey oscuro enfureció y atacó al caballero con una flecha maldita que le atravesó el pecho, cuando finalmente el conjuro estuvo listo, lo lanzaron al rey de la oscuridad, una fuerte ráfaga de aire comenzó a succionarlo hacia el pozo del abismo, antes de ser completamente succionado, prometió regresar para vengarse, el rey maligno fue vencido y sellado, el sol oscuro desapareció, el maligno ejercito fue arrastrado al reino de la oscuridad nuevamente y fueron condenados a sufrir en el vórtice de almas, Hylia encargó a la antigua diosa de los muertos que protegiera el mundo mortal de la eterna oscuridad, el caballero fue transformado en bestia eternamente por la maldición del señor oscuro, la diosa Hylia no pudo hacer nada para revertir su situación y lo único que pudo hacer por él, fue convertirlo en protector de la diosa transformada en luna por si algún día ella le necesitara, ambos enamorados condenados a vivir separados eternamente el uno del otro-

Midna al escuchar tal historia, quedó totalmente sorprendida, muchos de los sueños que la perturbaban coincidían con los escenarios de los que le habló Lya.

-Nana… ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?- preguntó la soberana del crepúsculo perdida entre tantos pensamientos que tenía.

-Lo que te quiero decir, es que tú eres la reencarnación de la diosa Morrigan, y tengo el presentimiento de que el joven del que estas enamorada es aquel caballero de la leyenda…- le respondió Lya con total seriedad.

-¡¿Cómo es posible…?!- se preguntó Midna con mucha sorpresa e intriga.

-La reencarnación de la diosa se dice que surgiría a partir de que el señor de la oscuridad despertara nuevamente, durante años no había sucedido tal cosa según los antiguos libros- le respondió la mujer de ojos amarillo a la soberana del reino.

-¿Y cómo sabrían que de nuevo aquel ser maligno se habría levantado?- pregunto la soberana crepuscular.

-Según lo escrito, cuando el sol oscuro surgiera nuevamente en el mundo del crepúsculo y en el de la luz, Nocturno se habría levantado de su letargo… y ese astro de ahí, es la prueba de todo esto- dijo la nana señalando aquel astro que seguía absorbiendo las nubes que acompañaban el ocaso.

-Eso quiere decir que de nuevo, un ser amenaza ambos mundos… fue inútil romper el espejo- se dijo Midna a si misma con tristeza.

-Princesa, usted solo quería evitarle más problemas a él, pero el destino los ha unido desde la antigüedad, no se sienta mal, la historia que usted tiene con él, no tiene por qué terminar igual, el destino lo escribe usted con sus decisiones…- le dijo Lya a su princesa para darle ánimos.

-…Tienes razón nana, gracias- le respondió la joven princesa sonriéndole.

-Ahora sígame mi princesa, no tenemos mucho tiempo- comentó Lya caminando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

Midna asintió con la cabeza y le siguió.

En la entrada a la gran montaña…

Link se desmontó de Epona y echó una mirada a la entrada de la montaña, era una gran cueva totalmente oscura y húmeda, dentro de ella se escuchaban ecos de rugidos hechos por alguna bestia de enorme tamaño.

-Finalmente ha llegado el momento, el libro decía que el diamante estaba protegido por un guardián, él será mi última prueba antes de poder llegar con Midna…- pensó el héroe mirando fijamente al interior de la cueva.

Link entró en la oscura cueva sin temor alguno, encendió su candil por la poca visibilidad que tenía y pudo ver que a los lados había viejas estatuas rotas y vasijas al parecer muy antiguas, siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una puerta de piedra, simplemente sacó una bomba y la destruyó para continuar, al cruzarla se dio cuenta que había llegado a la parte central de la montaña justo debajo donde se podía observar la gran abertura que tenía esta.

-Se supone que aquí debería estar el diamante… y también el guardián- pensaba Link mientras buscaba el objeto con la mirada ,pudo ver una gran caverna que parecía ser la salida, pero ahí no se encontraba el diamante, finalmente lo vio en la cima de unas rocas, era de color morado brillante, estaba flotando y parecía tener un ojo en el centro, el héroe comenzó a caminar hacia él, hasta que comenzó a temblar fuertemente mientras el suelo se agrietaba, poco a poco emergió de las profundidades una bestia de tres cabezas en forma de perro con ojos blancos no tan grande como aquel libro mencionaba, pero sí de gran tamaño.

-Tenía que mencionar también al guardián…- se dijo Link a si mismo preparándose para la batalla contra la bestia.

Cuando parecía que la batalla estaba por comenzar, un gran rugido se escuchó de la caverna que había visto antes, unos ojos de color morado brillante se veían entre la oscuridad, repentinamente una enorme garra salió de la caverna, tomó a la bestia de tres cabezas y la arrastro dentro, se escucharon fuertes rugidos de la bestia de tres cabezas y luego el sonido de huesos triturándose, los rugidos cesaron y una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir por la entrada de la caverna, escurriéndose poco a poco por las rocas.

Link al ver tal escena, se preparó esperando el ataque del monstruo que se encontraba dentro de la caverna.

-Vamos, sal de una vez…- pensaba el héroe con la espada en mano y mirando fijamente a la oscura caverna.

De nuevo aquellos ojos de color morado brilloso se vieron, el enorme guardián comenzó a salir frente a la mirada de Link, cuando finalmente estuvo completamente fuera dió un gran rugido, el héroe veía asombrado al guardián del diamante ya que era enorme, más de lo que esperaba.

-Con que este es el guardián… maldición- pensó Link sin quitarle la mirada.

* * *

NOTA FINAL

No se desesperen, en el siguiente capitulo escribire la batalla contra el guardian del diamante de sangre, les dejo un pequeño reto :3

que cosa creen que sea el guardian? (por ejemplo: una serpiente de 10 cabezas, un águila poseida, etc... lo que se les ocurra)

dejenmelo en los comentarios y en el siguiente cap sabran si acertaron ;)

hasta el sig cap!


	9. El Reencuentro

si pensaron que dejaria de escribir la respuesta es NO!, despues de haber subido el cap 8 mi lap empeoró y no me permitia escribir más, habia decidido escribir desde mi cel y el muy desgraciado dejó de funcionar (se me cayó y se murió :'v) seguiré escribiendo aplicando mi plan C... usar el cel de mi hermana :v bueno les dejo el cap 9 hasta luego :B

* * *

Link se mantenía en posición defensiva ante el guardián que tenía frente a él, casi tan grande como Stallord, el jefe del templo del desierto.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿Otro dragón? - pensaba mientras observaba al colosal reptil, tenía escamas de color negro brillante, en la parte de la garganta a su pecho tenía los huesos al descubierto y se podía apreciar una llamarada de color morado, tenía cuernos puntiagudos a los lados de su cabeza que crecían en dirección a su cuello, sus grandes dientes eran puntiagudos y afilados, los brazos eran huesudos y sus garras eran largas, a lo largo del cuello hasta su cola tenía huesos puntiagudos , sus alas eran oscuras y tenía cicatrices al parecer de antiguas batallas.

El guardián rugió con fuerza a Link preparándose para atacar, el héroe esperaba el primer movimiento del reptil, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar la batalla un ser con una túnica oscura que lo cubría completamente apareció de pronto, la extraña presencia montó rápidamente sobre el dragón y le incrustó una pequeña daga en la espalda.

-¿Pero que le está haciendo?- se preguntó el héroe a sí mismo, repentinamente el dragón rugió en señal de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse y aletear derribando algunas rocas de los alrededores, poco a poco los ojos del reptil comenzaron a cambiar a un color rojo al igual que la llamarada que se apreciaba en su pecho, curiosamente el diamante de sangre cambió igualmente a un color rojo intenso. Unos segundos después el dragón nuevamente se calmó, el ser de túnica oscura sacó una espada que tenía pequeñas inscripciones a lo largo de la hoja y apuntó a Link, él joven héroe no bajó la guardia y se preparó nuevamente, el reptil reaccionó tratando de golpear a link con una de sus garras, pero este lo esquivó dando varios saltos hacia atrás, nuevamente el gran dragón atacó queriendo aplastarlo, pero el joven saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, al reincorporarse analizó rápidamente a su rival en busca de su debilidad pero su colosal enemigo atacaba rápidamente a pesar de su tamaño, el dragón escupió una gran llamarada de fuego que Link esquivó ocultándose tras unas rocas.

-Esta es mi oportunidad para contraatacar- pensó el héroe sacando su arco y apuntando hacia los ojos del reptil, la flecha salió disparada hacia el dragón dándole en el parpado, el dragón rugió furioso y estrelló su cabeza contra la pared, al hacerlo grandes rocas se desprendieron sobre él y le cayeron encima derribándolo en el suelo. Link aprovechó que el dragón estaba en el suelo para atacar a su jinete, sacó la zarpa y la disparó a uno de los huesos puntiagudos que tenía sobre su espalda el reptil, al subir atacó al extraño ser con la espada maestra, el extraño se defendió bloqueando varios ataques del héroe hasta que este lo desequilibro con el escudo y logró herirlo, el reptil comenzó a reincorporarse nuevamente moviéndose bruscamente provocando que Link cayera al suelo.

-Agh, bueno, eso funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba- se dijo a sí mismo riendo un poco el héroe, nuevamente se preparó para recibir los ataques del dragón, el reptil extendió las alas y comenzó a elevarse por el cielo hasta salir por el hueco que tenía la gran montaña, el dragón alado comenzó a volar alrededor de la montaña sin perder de vista al héroe.

-Vamos, ven aquí- decía Link concentrado totalmente en los movimientos de su adversario, el jinete le dio una orden al dragón y este descendió en picada para atacar, el joven se preparaba para esquivar el ataque cuando el dragón comenzó a escupir fuego nuevamente, sin mucho tiempo de reacción el héroe corrió a cubrirse de las llamaradas escapando solo por poco de ser freído por el dragón, de nuevo el reptil se elevó en los cielos para preparar su ataque.

-Maldición... Debo lograr derribarlo una vez más, sólo así derrotaré al dragón y a su jinete, pero... ¿cómo lo hago?- pensaba Link, prestó más atención al lugar en el que se encontraba, para su suerte logró divisar que había algunas partes donde las rocas estaban cubiertas por enredaderas de las que se podía sostener con la zarpa.

-Perfecto, tengo una idea, será algo arriesgada pero puede funcionar- se dijo a sí mismo, rápidamente sacó su doble Zarpa y comenzó a subir por las rocas hasta quedar un poco cerca del hueco de la montaña por donde sobrevolaba el dragón.

El jinete nuevamente ordenó al dragón poseído atacar a su adversario, el reptil una vez más bajó en picada hacia donde lo esperaba Link, esta vez iba con la intención de devorar al héroe, cuando el reptil se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, el joven disparó su Zarpa hacía otro extremo de la montaña haciendo que el dragón chocara contra las rocas, las paredes de la montaña se agrietaron haciendo que miles de rocas se desplomaran sobre el aturdido dragón y su jinete dejándolos sepultados.

Link observaba desde lo alto la escena y comenzó a bajar lentamente, de pronto, de entre algunas rocas logró salir el jinete del dragón, el héroe decidió ponerle fin a la batalla, estando a pocos metros del suelo Link se lanzó al jinete dándole un golpe de gracia atravesándole el pecho, el ser emitió un grito desgarrador y se desvaneció completamente, por fin la batalla había concluido, envaino la espada nuevamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el diamante, subió rápidamente y se detuvo a observarlo unos instantes, notó que el color había cambiado, cuando estaba por tomarlo, el dragón se levantó nuevamente echando un rugido.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo es posible que se haya levantado de nuevo?- se preguntaba Link atónito ante la situación, la bestia mítica se dirigió hacia el héroe quien de nuevo se puso en guardia, sin embargo, a pocos metros de él se desplomó en el suelo, la daga que tenía en su espalda se deshizo y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a tornarse a su color morado natural, de nuevo guardó su espada y se dispuso a tomar el diamante, lo tomó con mucho cuidado y pudo notar que estaba tomando el mismo color que el guardián.

-Qué extraño... ¿Qué significará esto?- se preguntaba mentalmente mientras observaba el repentino cambio de color.

De repente el diamante comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma dejando a Link más confundido y sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, el diamante se había convertido en una especie de collar del que colgaba un dije en forma de cristal.

-No entiendo que ha sucedido... Pero no puedo perder el tiempo, ahora debo resolver ese acertijo, veamos- se dijo mientras repasaba el extraño acertijo.

"El diamante de sangre en tu alma reposará y sólo entonces la puerta al crepúsculo frente a ti se abrirá"

-No comprendo, ¿a qué se refiere con que debe reposar en mi alma?...- dijo confundido, pensó por unos minutos y luego se acordó de algo que había mencionado el anciano del pueblo.

-"El devorador de almas ataca en el pecho porque se cree que el alma de una persona se encuentra en ese lugar"-

Link meditó un momento las palabras del anciano mientras observaba la nueva forma que tenía el diamante, no tardó mucho en relacionar ambas cosas hasta tener una idea

-Si estoy en lo correcto...- decía mientras se colocaba el collar.

-Haciendo esto debería de abrirse un nuevo portal al crepúsculo- finalizó mientras el dije con forma de cristal quedó a la altura de su pecho, al hacer esto el dije emitió un brillo durante unos instantes, las nubes de oscuridad comenzaron a formar un espiral sobre donde se encontraba Link. Un rayo cayó cerca de él golpeando al dragón que yacía en el suelo, el héroe se cubrió los ojos unos instantes ante el impacto y luego dirigió su vista al reptil, el joven se quedó boquiabierto al ver como nuevamente el colosal enemigo se levantaba.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?- pensaba mientras veía como se acercaba nuevamente a él, desenvainó su espada una vez más y espero a que lo atacaran, sin embargo el dragón se detuvo a pocos metros de él y simplemente lo olfateó para después emitir un gruñido e inclinarse ante él. Link no comprendió el extraño comportamiento del dragón que apenas momentos atrás había intentado matarle.

-Esto... Es muy extraño- se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba detenidamente al guardián alado. Después se percató de que ningún portal se había abierto tras colocarse el collar.

-No ha sucedido nada... ¿Acaso hay algo que no he hecho?...- pensó observando a su alrededor, meditó una vez más el acertijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-El portal frente a ti se abrirá... Pero aquí no hay ningún portal y mucho menos ha pasado algo...frente a mí-Link se dio cuenta de que no apareció un portal frente a él, pero lo que sí había aparecido nuevamente era el guardián. El héroe se acercó con cautela al dragón mirándolo con incredulidad, el reptil simplemente lo observaba sin mostrar intención de atacarle.

-Entonces si no hay portal... Eso quiere decir que tú...-

-Es correcto- dijo una voz al joven héroe llamándole la atención.

-¿Eh?... Tú eres... ¡El anciano del pueblo!- exclamó con sorpresa al ver al mencionado a pocos metros de él. Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras el anciano lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Es correcto, Link- repitió el anciano mientras se acercaba al dragón lentamente hasta detenerse cerca de él, la bestia mítica parecía reconocer al anciano lo cual intrigaba más a Link sobre su identidad.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el héroe guardando su espada en la vaina. El anciano volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Tu pensamiento sobre este dragón es correcto... Él es la puerta al crepúsculo- le respondió con tranquilidad el anciano. Link se sorprendió ligeramente.

-¿Cómo este dragón puede llevarme al crepúsculo que está en otra dimensión?- preguntó el hylian con curiosidad.

-Este no es un dragón común, fíjate bien, ¿has visto alguno como este?, estoy seguro que ni en tus batallas anteriores- le respondió el anciano con esa perturbadora tranquilidad. Link echó una mirada al guardián y lo que más llamó su atención fue que el dragón viviera con los huesos de la garganta expuestos al igual que sus brazos.

-¿Qué clase de dragón es?- preguntó al anciano.

-Este dragón proviene del antiguo crepúsculo y tiene la capacidad de viajar a través de las dimensiones, sin embargo, para poder controlar al dragón es necesario tener el diamante de sangre transformado en collar, y solo adquiriría esa forma en las manos del elegido...- finalizó el anciano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Link tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle al anciano, tantas cosas por ser aclaradas, pero no pudo hacerlas ya que el anciano habló de nuevo.

-La respuesta a tus preguntas está en el crepúsculo, date prisa y ve con la princesa- dijo el anciano, después levantó sus manos en dirección al dragón y sobre el cuello de este apareció una silla de montar y unas riendas.

-¡Espera!, no me iré hasta saber quién eres tú realmente- exclamó el héroe con determinación.

-jeje, paciencia muchacho, en su momento sabrás quien soy yo- y dicho esto el anciano se desintegró con el viento.

El héroe se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, luego fijó su mirada al dragón, sacó la zarpa y disparó a la silla que tenía sobre su cuello, se acomodó en la silla tomó las riendas dudando un poco sobre lo que haría a continuación.

-Bien, ahora... ¡Llévame al palacio del crepúsculo!- dijo jalando la rienda, el dragón extendió sus grandes alas y comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo. Link se aferró a las riendas para no caerse pues nunca se imaginó volar en un dragón.

La mítica bestia salió de la montaña y comenzó a elevarse más y más con dirección al espiral que se había formado en el cielo, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, repentinamente el reptil rugió con fuerza y se abrió un portal, el héroe se sorprendió por lo ocurrido mientras el dragón atravesó el portal que conducía al crepúsculo.

En Ordon...

El alcalde Bono buscaba a su hija ya que no la había visto en todo el día, aun así sabía dónde se encontraba, caminaba con rumbo a la casa de Link y al llegar la vio sentada frente a la puerta de la casa mirando hacia el camino que daba hacia la fuente y salida del pueblo, su mirada era triste, para todos fue una sorpresa que el chico se fuera sin decir nada, fue algo muy duro para los niños, pero sobre todo para Ilia pues era su amigo de la infancia, su repentina partida le hizo pensar que ya no le importaba nadie del pueblo.

-Ilia... - dijo su padre llamándole la atención.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mirándolo unos instantes.

-Hija ya hablamos sobre esto- le dijo acercándose a ella y con un tono de preocupación.

-No lo acepto... ¡no es justo!- le respondió Ilia conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Debes hacerlo hija, él ya no es el mismo chico de antes, ahora es un héroe, y sabíamos que esto podría pasar- intentó convencerla Bono, sin embargo la chica se negaba a escucharle.

Ilia desvió su mirada al cielo y se percató que una esfera de color negro había aparecido.

-¡Padre mira eso!- exclamó la chica señalando la oscura esfera en el cielo, su padre dirigió la mirada a donde le indicaba su hija y al ver tal cosa se quedó igual de sorprendido.

-Dioses...- atinó a decir.

En el castillo de Hyrule...

-¡Princesa!- gritaba Shad corriendo entre los pasillos del castillo, finalmente la encontró en el balcón del castillo.

-Así que ya te has dado cuenta Shad...- dijo Zelda sin voltear a verlo, su voz sonaba muy tranquila, sin embargo por dentro estaba preocupada.

-Sí princesa, ¿qué cree que pueda significar este fenómeno?, nunca antes había visto uno parecido- comentó con preocupación.

-Este no es un fenómeno común... Es más bien una señal, pero no estoy segura sobre qué- respondió Zelda sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

En el palacio del crepúsculo...

Midna recién salía del entrenamiento con su nana, ella le estaba ayudando a dominar la antigua magia de su pueblo, era algo agotador ya que le consumía mucha energía mágica. Había estado practicando pues debía prepararse lo mejor posible para la amenaza que se aproximaba. Al finalizar decidió ir a su habitación a descansar un poco, se recostó en su cama y una vez que se había acomodado dio un profundo suspiro y su cuerpo se relajó. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que alguien se subía a su cama, miró alrededor de su cama y pudo ver a un perro muy similar a la forma de lobo que tenía Link, solamente que el cuerpo de este era completamente negro con algunas rayas y círculos azules típicos del mundo crepuscular.

El perro subió y se acercó a Midna quien comenzó a acariciarlo mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo estás Linky?- dijo a su mascota. El perro le respondió con un ladrido y se aurrucó en sus piernas.

Midna comenzó a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota, pero a los pocos minutos el perro se levantó y comenzó a gruñir con dirección al balcón, la princesa sintió que algo había entrado en su reino, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó con mucha sorpresa al ver a una gran criatura alada dirigiéndose hacía su palacio, igualmente pudo divisar que sobre el cuello de aquella bestia había una silueta que se le hacía conocida, cuando se acercó un poco más pudo notar de quien se trataba.

-¡¿LINK?!-

-¿Cómo se detiene esta cosaaaaa?- gritaba el héroe tratando de no chocar con el palacio crepuscular, el dragón comenzó a volar por lo bajo llamando la atención de los habitantes del crepúsculo.

-¡Detente ya!- ordenó Link, el dragón obedeció, pero al detenerse de golpe el héroe fue catapultado de la silla.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- Gritó el héroe hasta chocarse en las paredes del palacio.

-Uuuuh-dijeron algunos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El joven cayó de espaldas al suelo y se quedó ahí unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos notó al dragón que volaba sobre él y parecía que se burlaba.

-Te odio...- dijo Link frunciendo el ceño, después se puso de pie recuperándose poco a poco de la caída que acababa de sufrir, dirigió su mirada a la entrada del palacio crepuscular y vio a varias personas paradas observándolo, entre ellas se encontraba Midna.

-¿Midna?... ¡Midna!- gritó el chico corriendo hacia la princesa crepuscular. La princesa fue a recibirlo corriendo también hacia él.

(La siguiente parte es en cámara lenta)

-Miiiiidnaaaaa- decía Link corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Liiiiink-decía de igual manera la princesa regresándole la sonrisa.

-Miiidna- volvió a repetir el chico sin dejar de correr.

-Liiiink- dijo de nuevo la princesa pero esta vez en un tono molesto y materializando un palo entre sus manos.

-¿Miiidna?- atinó a decir Link frenando su carrera.

-¡Liiiink!- exclamó la princesa preparando su "arma", el héroe se percató de las intenciones de la princesa y emprendió su huida.

(De vuelta a la velocidad normal)

-¡No Midna espera!-gritaba el héroe mientras corría sin parar con la princesa tras de él.

-¡Ven aquí lobo desobediente!-

-¡Tranquila Midna, tranquila!-

-¡No huyas cobarde!-

Repentinamente Link se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ya eres mío!- celebró la princesa.

-¡No por favor Midna!-

-¡Te voy a enseñar a no desobedecerme!-

-¡Calma, espera...no...auch...aahh...tranquilízate...en la cabeza no... Aaahh- gritaba el héroe tras recibir golpe tras golpe por parte de la princesa.

Después de unos instantes de una buena paliza, Midna recostó la cabeza de Link sobre su pecho estando ella de rodillas en el suelo y lo abrazó mientras reposaba sus labios en la cabeza del chico.

-Te extrañe tanto idiota- dijo Midna con tantas emociones entremezcladas.

-Yo también te extrañe Midna, más de lo que te imaginas- le respondió el héroe sonriendo.

A lo lejos Lya observaba la escena, pensó que la manera de mostrarse afecto entre ambos era la más extraña.

-Amor de jóvenes- se dijo Lya a sí misma sonriendo divertida.

* * *

si se preguntan por qué midna se tundió a link, es por no haberse quedado en hyrule donde pertenecia... o por bipolar :v


	10. Los Tambores De La Guerra Resuenan

En el mundo de la eterna oscuridad…

Nocturno reposaba en su trono compuesto por una gran montaña de cadáveres de todos aquellos que habían tenido la osadía de desafiarlo, algunos cráneos incluso tenían una lanza atravesada sirviendo como advertencia para todos aquellos que intentaran oponerse a su mandato.

-Mi señor- dijo el paladín arrodillándose. – Su ejército se está preparando de acuerdo a sus órdenes.

-Bien…- se levantó de su trono y observó el mundo devastado que lo rodeaba. – Es una vista fantástica, ¿No te parece, Danan?

Su sirviente se levantó y se colocó a unos pasos tras de él para contemplar el paisaje. – Ciertamente lo es, mi señor.

-Pronto nuestro reino se extenderá, las tinieblas cubrirán el crepúsculo y la luz, como siempre debió haber sido- un gran ejército se hacía presente ante él, filas interminables de poderosas criaturas hasta donde su mirada llegaba.

-Destruiremos y reconstruiremos, tal y como usted lo desea- mencionó el paladín colocándose a su lado observando el imponente ejército.

-Entonces no hay por qué esperar más- el señor oscuro regresó a su trono y se sentó en él. – Danan, tengo una misión para ti.

-Mi espada está a sus órdenes- sacó dicha arma posando la punta en el suelo, inclinándose ante su rey, la espada era de color negro con jeroglíficos brillantes de color rojo a lo largo de la hoja, además desprendía un aura de color morado oscuro.

En el reino del crepúsculo…

-Así que tú eres el famoso héroe que salvó a mi princesa- Link no sabía quién era esa persona por lo que asintió con una sonrisa. – Te estaré eternamente agradecida por ello – Lya le tomó la mano, descolocándolo un poco.

-Tranquilo, ella es mi nana- mencionó la princesa.

-Es un gusto conocerla- la mujer twili sonrió complacida, sobre todo porque notaba lo animada que se encontraba Midna.

-Tienes el preciado don de hacerla sonreír, por eso me alegro en parte que estés aquí- él no entendió mucho su comentario, así que observó a la princesa notando que estaba sonrojada.

-¡N…Nana!- protestó avergonzada, si bien era cierto que le alegraba tener de nuevo consigo a su compañero de aventuras, no quería mostrarse "desesperada" por él.

-¿A qué se refier…-

-Veo que lo encontraste- interrumpió una vez más la mujer, notando el imponente dragón que se encontraba sobrevolando el palacio.

Link miró a la bestia alada y sonrió ligeramente. – Ah, sí, fue un poco difícil entender el acertijo.

-No sabía que aún existieran dragones, mucho menos de ese tamaño- mencionó Midna claramente sorprendida.

-Ese dragón pertenece a este mundo- agregó el héroe llamando la atención de la princesa y su nana.

-En todos mis años jamás escuché acerca de que en mi pueblo existieran dragones como este- él la miraba con seriedad, había demasiados misterios aun sin aclarar.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de este mundo?- interrumpió Lya.

-Antes de venir aquí hablé con un anciano, al parecer también sabía sobre el reino del crepúsculo, demasiado para ser sincero, más intrigante aún, es que no parece ser alguien común- mencionó quedando el sitio en completo silencio.

-¡Princesa!, ¿Se encuentra bien?- interrumpió un soldado del palacio.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir saliendo de sus pensamientos. – Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos al ver a aquella criatura acercarse al palacio, la gente está nerviosa por su presencia.

-No me extraña, después de lo sucedido con Zant, algo como esto los preocupa con facilidad- dijo Lya, después observó a los soldados. – Hablaremos con la gente para tranquilizarlos, pero…

-Será mejor estar preparados- completó Midna, preocupando a los guardias del palacio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el espadachín, ella lo observó unos instantes para luego suspirar. – De todas maneras lo habrás notado, ¿no es así?

-Algo raro está ocurriendo, por alguna razón…- Desenvainó la espada maestra y la observó. – La espada se negó a reposar después de lo ocurrido con Ganondorf.

-Link, ¿ves aquel astro en el horizonte?- le preguntó, haciendo que éste lo buscara con la mirada.

-¿Qué…es eso?- observó cómo aquello succionaba las nubes y el brillo del mundo crepuscular.

-Una nueva amenaza nos acecha, eso de ahí, es una señal…- mencionó Lya tensando el ambiente por completo.

-Midna… ¿qué está ocurriendo exactamente?- ella lo miró con preocupación logrando alarmarlo.

-Te lo explicaré…-

En el castillo de Hyrule…

Zelda se encontraba en la sala del trono rodeada de sus consejeros reales, el tema a discutir era de suma prioridad y se derivaba de aquel extraño astro que había aparecido en el reino.

-La gente está preocupada, aún no han superado lo que sucedió apenas hace unos meses- mencionaba uno de los consejeros mientras Zelda se limitaba a escucharlos sentada en su trono.

-Lo sabemos- interrumpió otro de ellos. – Por ello es necesario averiguar el significado de eso que está en nuestros cielos.

-Sin embargo, no tenemos registros de que algo como esto haya ocurrido en el pasado, estamos en blanco- Zelda suspiró pesadamente llamando la atención de sus consejeros.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó uno de ellos ante la acción de esta.

-Será mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa, ciertamente no sabemos el origen de aquel astro, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento, no me da un buen presagio…- mencionó sonando tan seria como para alarmar a los presentes.

Repentinamente las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron con brusquedad, la mirada de todos los presentes rápidamente se dirigió a las puertas, seguidamente los cuerpos de tres caballeros cayeron dejando ver a un oscuro caballero parado en la puerta.

-¿Q…Quién es ese?- preguntó uno de los consejeros preocupado.

Zelda se levantó de su trono, rápidamente la guardia real se colocó en formación para defender a la princesa de aquel extraño caballero, el cual, desprendía un aura completamente oscura.

-El castillo de Hyrule… no se ve que haya estado tan tranquilo después de tantos años…- mencionó Danan, observando aquellas partes que fueron reparadas tras la batalla contra Ganondorf.

-¡Quieto, no se mueva!- ordenó uno de los caballeros que ahora lo rodeaban.

El paladín observó a cada una de las personas que había en la sala deteniendo su mirada en la princesa. – Zelda… – llamó su atención enseguida. – Ordénales a tus insignificantes súbditos que se aparten.

La soberana observó a sus caballeros con preocupación, de nuevo la misma situación se repetía, una vez más su indecisión podría costarle la vida a más gente de su pueblo.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, estas frente a la guardia principal del castillo, podríamos hacerte añicos ahora mismo- el caballero le apuntaba con la punta de su espada directo al cuello.

El silencio reinó en la sala y la tensión en el ambiente se encontraba en el punto más alto. – Hmp, ya veo…

Tras esas palabras los soldados que lo rodeaban fueron atravesados en el pecho por lanzas oscuras que aparecieron repentinamente del aura que emanaba. – La guardia real sigue siendo patética – dijo el paladín con serenidad, la princesa quedó en shock, una vez más las vidas de gente inocente se apagaba por su causa.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritó otro caballero mientras se dirigía hacia él con intención de atacarlo.

-Un lobo ante los corderos y prefieren la muerte en lugar de salvarse…- desenvainó su espada lentamente para después dar un corte horizontal al aire. Una poderosa ráfaga de viento hizo que cada uno de los caballeros de la guardia real volara por los aires quedando derribados en el suelo.

- _¿Quién es él?-_ se preguntó la princesa desenvainando su espada, ahora le tocaba a ella defender su reino, ese siempre había sido su deber y era el momento de cumplirlo.

Danan reposó nuevamente su espada en la vaina y caminó lentamente hasta el trono, los consejeros retrocedieron, temerosos del poder que poseía aquel paladín.

-Esta vez yo lucharé contigo- dio un paso al frente la soberana de Hyrule.

-¡P…Princesa!- exclamaron con preocupación los consejeros.

El oscuro paladín se detuvo a corta distancia de donde se encontraba Zelda, pudo notar en su mirada que no dudaría en atacarlo, algo que le pareció gracioso, pero aunque quisiera medir la habilidad de la princesa, tenía órdenes que seguir de su rey.

-Esto es sólo un aviso de lo que se aproxima, princesa, mi señor ha despertado y con él, la inminente devastación de este mundo- un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la soberana, el caos y la destrucción amenazaban al reino una vez más.

-¿Quién es tu rey?- preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-Parece que no lo recuerdas, en ese caso… déjame refrescarte la memoria-

Mientras tanto en el reino del crepúsculo…

-Entonces, eso quiere decir qué…- Midna asintió, el espadachín dirigió su mirada hacia el astro que se alzaba en el horizonte devorando todo a su paso.

-No sirvió de nada el querer protegerte a ti y a Zelda… de nuevo el mundo de ambos es amenazado- comentó la soberana parándose a su lado.

Link la miró notando que estaba afligida por su vago intento de protegerlos. – Fue por eso que rompiste el espejo – ella asintió cabizbaja hasta que sintió los brazos de su compañero rodearla.

-No importa, hiciste lo que creíste mejor para todos, incluso yo lo habría hecho…- se sentía extraña, no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él, pero la calidez que emanaba era tan distinta a la que había sentido. – Pero… me alegra volverte a tener… a mi lado.

Un tono rojizo apareció en las azuladas mejillas de Midna, ocultando su rostro de la mirada del espadachín. – Idiota.

Lya se encontraba calmando la inquietud de los habitantes del crepúsculo, sin embargo, sabía que era inevitable que se enteraran de la desgracia que se aproximaba.

-Esta guerra… presiento que será más agresiva que la tuvimos contra Zant y Ganondorf- dijo Link, acompañando a la princesa rumbo a su habitación.

-Sí… tenemos que avisarle a Zelda lo más pronto posible, esta batalla requerirá de la unión de ambos reinos- el espadachín asintió, sin embargo, eso le hizo pensar en un pequeño problema.

-Pero, ¿cómo regresaremos al mundo de la luz?, el espejo era el único pasaje a través de ambos mundos- la soberana sonrió un momento a pesar de la situación.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una manera-

En el castillo de Hyrule…

Danan se retiraba de la sala del trono a paso tranquilo mientras que detrás de él la princesa jadeaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?- uno de sus consejeros la ayudó a levantarse, su respiración era agitada y su piel se sentía fría.

- _Esto… es peor de lo que pensé-_ la princesa se sentó en el trono, sus demás caballeros comenzaban a levantarse con dificultad, aquel paladín se había marchado dejando la semilla del terror sembrado.

-De prisa, prepárense para la guerra, refuercen la ciudadela y avisen a nuestros aliados, el destino del mundo pende de un hilo- ordenó, tratando de calmarse poco a poco sin conseguirlo de todo.

-P…Pero ¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?- preguntó uno de sus consejeros.

-Un poderoso enemigo planea destruir nuestro mundo, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, ¡sólo hagan lo que le dije!- era la primera vez que notaban a la princesa tan desesperada, así que sin hacer una pregunta más acataron sus órdenes.

- _Link, vuelve pronto, te necesitaremos más que nunca-_

Mientras tanto…

La noche caía sobre el Desierto Gerudo, el canto armonioso de las criaturas nocturnas hacía juego con la tenue luz de luna y el aire gélido que soplaba. Un torbellino de oscuridad irrumpió en el circo del espejo, inmediatamente los sabios despertaron alarmados de lo que sucedía.

-Así que… ustedes son los sabios- dijo Danan apareciendo justo donde se encontraba el marco que alguna vez sostenía el espejo del crepúsculo.

-Criatura de la oscuridad, ¿cómo te atreves a invadir este sitio sagrado?- preguntó uno de los sabios presentes.

-Estoy aquí para hacer la voluntad de mi señor- respondió con tranquilidad, después desenvainó su espada con lentitud.

-¿Entonces el señor de la oscuridad ha renacido?- preguntó el sabio del bosque claramente preocupado.

-Así es… y la voluntad de mi rey…- el paladín desapareció repentinamente de la vista de los sabios. – Es que todos ustedes mueran – apareció tras el sabio de fuego cortándole la cabeza, muriendo en el acto.

Los demás sabios entraron en pánico, por lo que intentaron defenderse con la espada divina que poseían.

-Será inútil, ustedes y este mundo… perecerán- la luna fue cubierta por las sombras, la oscuridad se apoderó del desierto trayendo consigo al fantasma de la muerte.

Gritos de desesperación y el filo de la espada rebanando la carne hizo eco dentro del circo del espejo; después de eso, sólo hubo silencio nuevamente.

Danan guardó su poderosa espada en la vaina para retirarse del lugar tal y como había llegado, detrás de él la espada de los sabios quedó clavada entre la arena siendo lo único restante de los antiguos protectores del reino sagrado.

En el palacio del crepúsculo…

-Midna, hay algo de lo que aún no hablamos- las palabras del espadachín hicieron que la princesa se sonrojara, agradecía que ella estuviera dándole la espalda para que no lo notara, sabía bien qué era "eso" de lo que deseaba hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó caminando rumbo a su balcón.

Link frunció el ceño ligeramente y le dio alcance, no necesitaba ser muy listo como para notar que el tema le resultaba incómodo a ella, pero tenían que hablarlo ahora, con la guerra en puerta quizá no podría haber otro momento, aunque la defendería con todas sus fuerzas, lo cierto es que nada era seguro.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- la tomó del brazo e hizo que lo mirara, ella estaba avergonzada y no podía verlo a los ojos. – Midna… estoy enamorado de ti.

La princesa estaba acorralada, el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho y su rostro estaba totalmente colorado a pesar de su piel azulada, lo había anhelado durante todo ese tiempo, tenerlo junto a ella, que le dijera aquellas palabras, pero ahora que lo tenía justo como ella deseaba, era incapaz de que las palabras brotaran de sus labios.

El espadachín sabía que lo que sentía era recíproco, pero ansiaba escucharlo de los labios de ella, notó claramente que ella batallaba en su mente para reaccionar, recordándole un curioso comentario que ella misma le había dicho hace tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella lo miró aun avergonzada. – ¿Acaso mi belleza varonil te ha dejado sin palabras? – él sonreía pícaro, logrando con ello "irritar" a la princesa.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó antes de lanzarlo contra la pared con su poder mágico.

-Eres mucho más fuerte que la última vez- comentó, levantándose con mínima dificultad para después acercarse a ella.

-He estado aprendiendo a dominar la magia de mis predecesores, la familia real del crepúsculo esconde más secretos de los que me imaginaba- comentó mientras observaba la vista que ofrecía el balcón de su habitación.

-El mundo está lleno de secretos, una vida no es suficiente para aprender todo lo que esconde- se colocó al lado de ella, observando aquel reino que estuvo en apuros en algún momento, no era muy diferente de su mundo.

-Sí...- ella meditaba en silencio tras esas palabras, el futuro lucia demasiado incierto, ¿quedaría rastro del bello paisaje que ahora observaba después de la guerra?

-Link…- le llamó, obteniendo su atención al instante. – Yo… también estoy… enamorada de ti.

Una ancha sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su compañero, después se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero se detuvo al ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. – Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

Él tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios para darle un corto beso en el dorso de éstas. – Tengo miedo – dijo apenada. – Miedo de perder a mi pueblo, mi nana… a ti.

–Sigues pensando en el desenlace que tuvo aquella batalla que me constaste, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó, levantando su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sí…- desvió la mirada con cierta tristeza.

-Tal vez no podamos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer algo por el presente y futuro- le sonrió con ternura, ella no siempre mostraba su lado más débil por lo que le agradecía que confiara en él de esa manera. – No dejaré que te lastimen a ti, ni a nadie.

La mirada de Midna se cristalizó conteniendo las lágrimas que ansiaban ser liberadas, él la observó breves instantes y de manera repentina unió sus labios con los de ella, un beso suave pero reconfortante que transmitía cariño y tranquilidad, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos y se aferró a él.

- _Tienes razón… no importa lo que venga, lo afrontaremos juntos-_

En el reino oscuro…

-¿Te has divertido, Danan?- preguntó Nocturno reposando en su trono, observando como su fiel sirviente se aproximaba hacia él, al llegar se arrodilló ante él.

-Sí, he cumplido con su voluntad, mi rey- le informó provocando una sonrisa en el señor oscuro.

-Veo que le hiciste una pequeña visita a la princesa Zelda, ¿Cómo está ella?-

-Al parecer no recordaba a su majestad, así que me encargué de refrescarle la memoria- Nocturno rió ante su respuesta, después se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él.

-Bien hecho, levántate, ya casi es el momento- dijo el rey, caminando hacia las filas de su ejército.

-Lo noto emocionado, mi señor- comentó el paladín mientras le seguía.

-Así es… después de mucho tiempo volveré a verle la cara a esa patética diosa, ansío tener su sangre deslizándose por la hoja de mi espada…- dio una macabra risa con tan solo pensarlo. – ¿Tuviste problemas con los sabios?

-Ninguno, fue una tarea simple, ellos ya no existen- respondió con tranquilidad su sirviente.

-Excelente… Danan, te dejaré a cargo de la invasión al mundo de la luz, quiero ser yo el que destruya esas tenues luces del crepúsculo…-

* * *

En realidad no tenía pensado actualizar aún este fanfic dado que lo estoy modificando, pero como ya tenía mucho tiempo sin una actualización opté por continuarla, creo que mi narrativa mejoró a comparación cuando la subí, o eso espero xD sin más, espero que el capítulo compense al menos un poco la espera, aun no termino de editarlo así que no estoy seguro de cuando vuelva a actualizarla, pero de que la termino la termino, gracias por leer!


End file.
